Your Turn to Be the Hero: The Lego Movie Reimagined
by QuillPenAndAnInkJar
Summary: Emmet was just an ordinary construction worker until he discovered the Piece of Resistance. You probably know the story - but this time there's a twist. (Rated K plus for action, adventure, and a penny.)
1. Because It Rhymes

**Hello! I had a dream a while ago that inspired this story, and this is the beginning of this product. I hope you like it!**

 **(Disclaimer: The Lego Movie is the property of Warner Brothers, Village Roadshow, and LEGO itself - not me.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Because It Rhymes_**

"He is coming. Cover your butt."

"Cover your what?"

A second later, the door swung open – and who should it be but Lord Business. Just after I had lost three of my friends, one of them had come back for revenge.

"Vitruvius," he said.

"Lord Business," I said back.

"You've guarded the Kragle well, old man," he said.

"Experienced," I shot back.

"But it's over now. Just give me the Kragle and no harm will come to you," Business said. I knew that wasn't true – two weeks after the incident, he would harm me as much as he possibly could, even if I gave over the Kragle.

"The only harm I fear is the harm that will befall this world if the Kragle falls into your hands," I said. Whenever I needed a distraction, I always turned to some witty wordplay. But Business knew the trick too well.

"Your wordplay is weak," he said. "I like to stay straightforward with my wording. Like this: Robots, destroy him!"

"Yes, Lord Business," the robots next to Business said. They started slowly walking toward me with what looked like a laser gun.

"Your robots are no match for a Master Builder," I said as I started constructing something – so many years later, I can't remember what – "for our eyes see everything."

As if on cue, the robots shot the laser gun, and it just so happened to hit my eyes. I was thrown back, as if a gust of wind had come and slapped me out of the air.

Suddenly, everything was black. It was a darkness I had never felt before – it was as if there had never been light before.

And that's when I realized – I was blind. I wouldn't be able to see a thing for the rest of my life. And I wouldn't be able to stop Lord Business from taking the Kragle.

I could hardly feel or hear anything from the excruciating pain, but as it started to clear up, I could faintly hear Business say, "Nothing's gonna stop me now!"

"Wait," I said faintly. I heard him turn around.

"There is a prophecy," I said.

Of course there wasn't a prophecy. I just had to distract him for a second. And it was also something that I needed to do for myself. I needed hope. Three of our most skilled Master Builders had left us two weeks before, and one was back, ready for revenge. And, believe it or not, I was scared. I needed a way to say to myself that everything would be okay.

"Oh, now there's a prophecy," Business said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like honey.

"About the Piece of Resistance," I said. My voice, on the other hand, did not sound like honey. It sounded like I was dying – I wasn't (although I would eventually know what it sounded like) but it sounded like it at the time.

"Oh, yes, the so-called Piece of Resistance that can supposedly stop the Kragle – I mean, give me a –"

Somehow, I found the strength to stand up. And I started to speak, somehow making up rhymes as I went along.

 _"One day a talented lass or fellow_

 _A Special One with face of yellow_

 _Will make the Piece of Resistance found_

 _From its hiding refuge underground_

 _And with a noble army at the helm_

 _This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm_

 _And be the greatest, most important, most interesting person of all times_

 _All this is true because it rhymes."_

"Oh, sure," Business said. "That was a great and inspiring legend – that you MADE UP!"

He kicked me over the edge of a cliff.

"A Special One?" I heard him say as I fell. "What a bunch of hippie, dippie, baloney."

* * *

It took Business eight and a half years to construct a mech that would work with the Kragle. Every step along the way, we'd try to take the relic back – but to no avail. And believe me, we tried. Once, when we knew that the group we'd been sending would be taken on sight, we tried to send in MetalBeard and his Pirate Crew – but that didn't work either.

But it also took him eight and a half years to figure out that the prophecy was fake. And that kept him nervous, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. And he only figured out because in the end, I told him.

This is the story of what made me tell him. And the secret we had to keep.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like this part of the story! It won't go too far away from the movie - the plot will stay the same, only the dialogue will change slightly - but there will be some added drama that happens during the original movie's timeline that wasn't directly in the movie, but will be shown in this story.**

 **Edit: A little funny thing that happened - just after I posted this chapter, I was browsing the TV - and The Lego Movie was on! I didn't watch, due to the fact that I've watched it twice this week as research for this story, but it was still cool.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	2. Everything Is Awesome

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter of my Lego Movie story - it'll be a little bit longer than the first chapter because it covers more time in the movie. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Everything is Awesome_**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was my alarm clock, waking me up. My eyes opened, and I was ready for another day.

My hand struggled to turn off the alarm clock, and then I got up completely. I yawned, and then I started talking.

"Good morning, apartment!" I said. "Good morning wall, morning doorway, morning ceiling, good morning floor. Ready to start the day!"

I walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed my instructions booklet.

"Step 1," I read aloud. "Breathe."

That was an easy one. I took a deep breath in, then out. "Okay, got that one down." I went outside for the next step – after eight and a half years of President Business's…well, presidency, I had gotten pretty used to the idea of instructions.

"Step 2: Greet the day, smile, and say GOOD MORNING CITY!" I said at the same time as basically everyone else in the town. I had always felt a little awkward saying something like that, as if the city was a living, breathing thing, but I also had known that I could trust President Business, so if he said that, then I was okay.

"Step 3: Exercise. Alright, jumping jacks, hit 'em!" I said. I counted out three jumping jacks as I did them, and then I said, "I am so pumped up!" Again, it seemed a little weird, but it was life – and who could argue with life?

"Step 4: Shower," I continued. I undressed and got in, making sure to keep the water at regulation temperature and making sure to keep the soap out of my eyes – the latter of which I failed at.

I went through the next three steps really quickly – shave your face, brush your teeth, and comb your hair – but for a second, I couldn't find my instructions book. I went outside to figure it out, but then I remembered – I needed to wear clothes! I ran inside before anyone saw me and tried on a few things before deciding on my construction worker's outfit.

"Step 9: Eat a balanced breakfast with all the special people in your life."

I made my breakfast, but I wasn't sure what to do after that. I usually had some trouble figuring this one out, but for some reason I felt the loneliness more today – so I just grabbed the fern that was in my window and put it on the couch next to me. "Hey Plantie, you want to watch TV today? Me too!" I said.

I turned on the TV – and there was President Business, with what seemed like a live PSA.

"Hello, everybody," he said. "I'm President Business, president of the Octan Corporation and the world. Let's take care to follow the instructions or you'll be put to sleep – and don't forget that Taco Tuesday is coming up! That's the day that everyone in Bricksburg gets a free taco and my love. Have a great day, everybody!"

"You, too, President Business!" I said from my apartment. "Man, he's such a great guy. I love everything he says – wait, did he say put to sleep?"

I probably would've gotten a little more worked up, but then a commercial for that night's episode of _Where Are My Pants?_ came on, and I found myself on the floor laughing.

Once I got myself together, I tried to figure out where I had lost my train of thought, but it was just that – lost. It's not like I really cared at the time, but when I remembered what he had said, a week or so after everything had happened, I was surprised I hadn't put the pieces together sooner. But that was later. I'm trying to tell a story about this one day. So let's not lose _this_ train of thought, too.

I walked outside, and there were all my friends.

"Hey, Joe," I said to one man as I tried to avoid getting impaled by a pole that he was carrying.

"Hey there," he replied.

"Hey, Surfer Dave!" I called to a man a few houses down who I could only describe as the human personification of Crush.

And before I continue, I know you're thinking – how the heck do I know what Finding Nemo is? Well, I'm not eight and a half years old – I've had a life before Business, and I know that more than ever now. It's also how I knew Batman on-sight, but that's later on.

"Hey, bro," Surfer Dave called back.

Then my neighbor, Mrs. Scratchen-Post, walked out with all her cats, and I had a little extra time to say hi to them all, including Fluffy, Fluffy Jr., Fluffy Sr., and Jeff.

I had completed Step 11 – greet your neighbors, so I moved on to Steps 12 and 13 – obey all traffic signs and regulations, and listen to popular music. As I drove away from my house and towards the construction site, I turned on RockTan Radio, which was playing – what else? – "Everything is Awesome."

I made sure to follow the rest of the instructions for the day (park between the lines, always return a compliment, don't forget to smile, always root for the local sports team, drink overpriced coffee), and then I headed to the work site. Once we got the instructions in, we blew up a bunch of the buildings and rebuilt them to make them perfect. All to the tune of "Everything is Awesome."

"Man, I feel so good right now," I said at one point. "I could sing this song for hours!"

* * *

Five hours later, we finished the building – and the song. So I was kind of right.

Alright – now this is where it gets interesting.

Frank, Gail, and a few of the other construction workers were heading down to the bar that night, so I was asking them if I could join them when I body-slammed a construction barrier and my instructions went flying.

"I'll be right back over, guys!" I called as I started climbing up the mountain of rubble that my instructions had flown to the top of.

I searched for a little bit until I finally found them. "There you are!" I said, grabbing the booklet. "Now let's get back to Frank and Gail before –"

Suddenly I heard a suspicious whoosh behind me. Because, as you've seen, I'm the expert at narrating my life, I said, "I think I heard a whoosh."

I turned around, and there was a figure in a black hood digging around, looking for something. Looking back on it, I should've left her alone if I wanted to stay the boring guy I used to be, but I decided to spoil the party.

"Hey there!" I called down. "I'm, uh, not sure if you should be here right now." After a quick instruction check, I was able to give the figure a straight answer. "Yeah, you really shouldn't. Work area closes at six, and that doesn't look like official orange. I've been told that if you see anything strange after hours, report it immediately."

I started dialing Frank, my boss. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to report yyyyyyyyyyyyyy…"

The reason for the stretch of y's up there is that the figure took off its hood.

It was a girl. And she was gorgeous.

She didn't look like anyone I'd ever seen in Bricksburg. She had electric blue eyes, black hair with blue and pink highlights, and a cute partial ponytail. She smiled at me, like I was a good person, the kind of person that people made friends with and ate breakfast together.

Then she squinted at me, like she thought she knew me from somewhere. She turned around, and sped away.

"Wait, don't go!" I called out. "I never got your name – AHHHHHHH!"

I tripped over a loose piece of debris and crashed into the ground. I would've expected to just hit the ground – but instead, I fell straight through, into a tunnel full of twists and turns. At one point, I think I might've blacked out from all the bouncing.

As quickly as I had started falling, I hit the ground. "Ow," I said.

Then my construction hat hit my head. "Ow," I said again.

I looked up to make sure that nothing else was coming down to hit me and make me say ow a third time. Then I stood up.

And what I saw amazed me.

There was a treasure trove of gold and jewels, but that wasn't important. In the middle of the trove was a red thingamajig. It wasn't a red brick – I knew that on-sight – but it felt like it was just as important.

I looked in a circle around me. Where were my instructions? They'd show me what to do in a situation like this. But I couldn't find them anywhere.

"What do I do?" I said to myself.

 _Touch the piece._

I jumped. Was that the red thingamajig talking to me? Was it really that powerful?

"Okay, if you say so," I said. I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, so I figured it must be a good idea.

It ended up being a good idea, but not for the reason I'd imagined.

I walked closer, and closer, reaching my hand out. I think I might've stepped on my instructions at one point, but I didn't care. If there was one thing I'd learned from President Business, it was to only do one thing at a time, and not focus on anything else.

My hand reached out and lightly touched the piece – and then, I don't know what happened.

A bunch of sounds and images came to me at once. A girl's voice, saying to protect the Special. An old man, talking about a Special One with face of yellow. A weird man, with sausages for fingers, whose face looked startlingly like President Business. A little girl's voice, mourning for her home. A crazy man yelling something about a spaceship.

And then, one voice stood out. A boy, saying to me, "Now it's your turn to be the hero."

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This one was actually pretty hard to write - it's really difficult to write from Emmet's point of view at the beginning, which is why I had him narrate it from after the events of the movie. It should be a little easier once I get to the later chapters with Emmet.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	3. A Nobody

**Hey guys! This chapter was really fun to write - I really liked diving into the two different sides of the narrator in this scene. You'll know who I'm talking about when you read the chapter. Have fun!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **A Nobody**_

I had heard the story. Everyone on Lord Business's side had heard the story. Heck, I had been _hired_ because of the story.

But after eight and a half years of waiting, I had almost lost hope – and by _hope_ , I mean _belief that it would end up happening_ – that it would ever happen. And at the time, I was thrilled. I mean, the mech that Business was making had been finished, and in just a few days, it would be released to the world.

But then _it_ happened. Someone, a construction worker, had stumbled upon the Piece of Resistance. Some of Business's robots had found him and brought him to the Bricksburg headquarters, and Business had assigned me to interrogate him.

But for some reason, he hadn't told me who the perpetrator was. I didn't know why. All I knew was that I had to keep my other side in control.

I walked into the interrogation room, and there he was. Brown hair, disheveled – presumably from the fall into the Piece of Resistance's cavern. Closed eyes and yellow skin, and a rising and sinking belly. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. Under him, I could see a red thingamajig – _the Piece_ , I thought.

But even with the Piece stuck to his back and his construction worker outfit on, I recognized him. I could never forget the last time I had seen him – neither part of me could.

It was Emmet Brickowski. An old friend had become a new enemy. So _that's_ why Business didn't tell me his name.

But that wasn't the point. I needed to do my job, or I'd be fired – and this was what I was made for. They would never welcome me back after what I'd done to them. So I leaned over Emmet.

"Wakey wakey," I said. "Where did you find the Piece of Resistance? Where are the others hiding?"

He started to stir, but not fast enough. "Good morning, apartment," he mumbled deliriously.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, and that startled him awake. "Where did you find the Piece of Resistance?"

"The Piece of what?" he asked, but I knew him too well to be deceived. Master Builders were extremely good actors.

"The Piece of Resistance," I said, enunciating every word. "Where is it?"

Just to make him a little nervous, I threw a swivel chair in his direction.

"I don't even know what that is! Or where I am! Or what's happening!" he yelled, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. But I hid my feelings and kept on interrogating.

"What's happening?" I mocked. "Playing dumb, Master Builder?"

"I'm not…Master Builder?" Emmet said, obviously trying to act like he had no clue who he was.

"Oh, so you've never heard of the Prophecy?"

"Uh…no?"

"Or the Special?"

"No, I…"

"You're a LIAR!" I yelled. It always made me furious when someone wouldn't answer a single darn question, and whenever I was furious, I always liked to take my anger out on something inanimate, something that couldn't fight back. Over the years, I had found the average swivel chair to be the perfect vehicle for venting my frustration.

"Look, um…I watch a lot of cop shows on TV," Emmet said in between scooting around to avoid my chair throws. "Isn't there…isn't there supposed to be a good cop?"

I thought this would be an okay time to show him the other side of me, so I said, "Oh, yes. But we're not done yet."

I closed my eyes hard and shook my head. Suddenly, I no longer felt like throwing around a chair. I felt like I wanted to be a friend to anyone and everyone. The transformation had worked.

"Hi, buddy!" I said. "I'm your friendly neighborhood police officer. Would you like a glass of water?"

"Um, yeah, actually…" he said. I figured that a few sentences was enough for now, so I closed my eyes again and shook my head, and my chair-throwing attitude was back.

"Too bad!" I said, knocking the glass of _something_ that had been placed there before I had come in off of the desk that it was on.

"Security cameras picked up this," I said. "Boom!" I pressed a button on a remote for the nearby TV screen, and the TV flickered to life, showing the man walking up to something, then turning red and bouncing all over the cavern.

"You were found convulsing with a strange piece after hours," I said. I felt like those were the best terms to describe it, seeing as though even I had no idea what had happened in that cavern.

"That's disgusting!" he said. It seemed like _he_ had no idea, either.

"Then why is it permanently stuck to your back?" I asked. I was surprised he hadn't realized himself – he had usually been the one to have the gut feelings before the incident.

He looked behind him, saw the Piece on his back, and started screaming, knocking chairs all over the room. And I thought _I_ was volatile.

"It's chasing me!" he said, which obviously wasn't true. I needed a little bit better of an attitude, so I switched back to my good side.

"Please, you gotta believe me! I have no idea how this thing got stuck to my back," he said.

"Of course, buddy. I believe you," I said in the high-pitched voice that came with the gig.

"Thank you!" Emmet said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I…"

I switched over again and ran to the other side of the desk.

"I 'believe' you, too," I said. "You see the quotations I'm making with my hands? It means I don't believe you."

I jumped on him, which startled him a bit. Slowly, I pushed him to the ground.

"Why would you show up with that… _thing_ on your back just three days before Lord Business is going to use the Kragle to end the world?" I asked. Typical move – try to threaten someone and give away the big plan that we were trying to keep secret. But I didn't care. I just wanted to let him know exactly why I didn't believe him.

"President Business is going to end the world?" Emmet asked, and I knew I had done something wrong, revealing the plan to someone who would probably tell it to some of his Master Builder friends.

Of course, then he went right back into "regular ordinary guy mode." "But he's such a good guy!" he said. "And Octan, they make such good stuff!"

He then launched into a laundry list of all the things Octan did, and he got a little scared when he realized they made the surveillance machines, history books, and voting machines. Just so that he didn't get too far with his train of thought, I pushed him down to the ground and said, "Come on! You can't be that stupid."

"Look," Emmet said. "This is nothing more than just a simple misunderstanding. I'm just a regular, ordinary guy who's late to meet my best friends in the world. They're probably saying right now, 'Hey, where's Emmet?' 'Hey, where's my best friend Emmet?' Just ask my friends – they'll tell you."

I could hear the panic in his voice. But I was one step ahead of him.

"Oh, we asked them, all right." I grabbed the remote and "boomed" the TV to life.

The first interviewee came onto the screen. "That guy's…not a criminal mastermind," he said.

"See?" Emmet said.

Another guy came on the screen. "Yeah, he's just your average, normal kind of guy."

"Thank you," Emmet said. He opened his mouth to continue proving his point, but then the man on the screen continued talking.

"But you know, he's not normal like us," the man said. "He's just…not that special."

I watched as the relieved look on Emmet's face disappeared. Another girl came on the screen.

"Wait, I'm so confused…" she said. "Who is this guy?" She looked a little closer at the picture of Emmet that a robot was showing her. "Wait, does he work with us?"

"Gail doesn't…remember me?" Emmet muttered to himself.

The man who was on before Gail came back on the screen, saying, "Look at Randy here. He likes sausage. That's _something_! Gail's perky. That's _something_! And Harry, well…"

The camera cut to another man.

"When you say Harry, I start laughing hysterically. When you say the other guy, I go…'Who's that?'"

Emmet's face fell.

Another man, who could only be described as the personification of Crush from Finding Nemo, said, "I know that guy, but I know, like, zippy-zap about him."

"We just talked earlier!" Emmet said, but it was more to himself than to me or Crush.

The Bricksburg barista came on next. "You know, he's just sort of a…sort of a blank slate, I guess."

A tear ran down Emmet's face.

The man from the very beginning came back on for the last clip. "You know, we all have something that makes us something, and Emmet is…nothing."

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him, and I was tempted to switch to my good side and sympathize even more. But I had to stay stoic.

Emmet looked away from the TV and from me. "There you go," he said. "I told you I was a nobody."

"Exactly," I said, betraying my feelings. "It's the perfect cover."

"Cover?" he said in disbelief. "Cover for what?"

I sighed and turned on my walkie-talkie. "I can't break him! Take him to the melting chamber."

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Emmet screamed. It was a scream that rivaled his realization about the Piece. "You have to believe me! Do you have any proof that I _am_ a Master Builder?"

I nodded. "It's on your back."

He looked back at the Piece, knowing he was stuck in a losing battle.

After a little bit of walking, we arrived at the chamber. I locked him in, and he started screaming again, fully realizing what was going on.

"You're going to melt me?" he said. "Am I going to die?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "You'll live," I said. "You'll be fine."

He sighed with relief.

Suddenly I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, and I saw Lord Business's Caller ID on my phone – TacoBusiness0716.

I switched back to my bad side and answered the phone.

"Yes, Lord Business?"

"How did the interrogation go?" he asked.

"Pretty badly," I said. "I couldn't break him, but he's in the melting chamber as we speak."

"What did you tell him?"

"I've told him he'll live so he doesn't try to escape," I said. "But, as you know…" I looked back at Emmet and said, "I'm lying to him."

"Good," Business said. "You're dismissed."

I turned off the phone and walked towards the door.

"What did he just say?" I heard Emmet say.

But I didn't hear anything else. I was out the door.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked the chapter! Little fun fact for you: Lord Business's Caller ID wasn't shown in the movie, so I made it up myself - and while the Taco and Business parts are obvious, the 0716 is based on July 16, which is Will Ferrell's birthday. I thought something like that would be cool to throw in.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	4. Against the Instructions

**Hey guys! This chapter will give you a few more hints about the eventual twist. If you have an idea what the twist will be (and you have a Fanfiction account), PM me, and I'll let you know if you're right. Just don't tell anyone else! It's a twist for a reason.**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Against the Instructions**_

 _Phew_ , I sighed. _He's gone. Now I can go in and find the Special._

I had been waiting outside the window of the melting chamber for hours – the Special would be strong-willed enough to end up in there – trying to see if he or she was in there. While I hadn't been able to see that much, I was able to see Bad Cop leave the room, so I was safe. I couldn't handle him, but I could sure handle robots.

I put my hood on and pried open a window to let me get inside. The first thing I heard was a scream of pain. Quickly, I turned my head…and there was a man, with brown hair and a construction worker's outfit on, a laser pointing into his back.

And on his back was the Piece.

This was it. In front of my very eyes was the Special. And I was determined to save him.

As a robot cranked up the heat on the melting machine, I snuck up behind him, knocked him out of the way, and shot the laser towards another spot in the room. A group of robots blew up, and the others started to scatter. But I wasn't done.

I turned the laser off and jumped down, pulling off a robot's arm and using it to knock another robot unconscious. Slowly but surely, I fought my way towards a ladder leading directly to the Special. I climbed up said ladder and took an axe that I had acquired from the robots and raised it above my head, like an executioner.

I could tell the Special, who could only half-see me from his constraints, thought the same thing. He cringed and ducked the slightest bit.

I brought the axe down, cutting off the man's chains. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands in awe.

And then he looked up. My eyes widened.

It was him. It was the man I'd seen on the construction site and run away from.

It was _Emmet_.

After so many years, I was almost surprised to see him again. I knew he wouldn't remember me, but I also knew that the spell might've half-worked – and he could still be the one.

"It's you!" he said.

For a second, I thought he was starting to remember, but then I realized that he was probably thinking about what had occurred on the construction site. But this was my chance to be a true Master Builder and be welcoming.

I held out my hand. "Come with me if you want to not-die," I said.

He smiled and reached for my hand.

And then the door opened. There was Good Cop, holding some sort of croissant and smiling.

"Hi, everyone!" he said. "How's the melting going?"

Then he saw us. He switched over to Bad Cop and grabbed a laser gun.

"RED ALERT!" he yelled. "I need everyone, I repeat, _everyone_ to go after the Special!"

"Go! Run!" I yelled at Emmet. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

We ran over to the pried-open window, and we jumped out. Well, I did. He fell out and got his head stuck in a garbage can.

I looked back. "Oh, sir, you're brilliant," I said. I grabbed the garbage can off of his head. "We'll build a motorcycle out of the alleyway."

I jumped up to a ledge and looked out at the supposed junk lying around. I grabbed piece after piece, putting them together to make a motorcycle.

"So, I, uh…didn't catch your name," Emmet said, "or what we're, uh, doing here."

Why was he acting like a moron? We both knew he wasn't one.

"Sir," I said. "It's brilliant that you pretended to be a useless nobody…but you can drop the act with me. It's cool."

"The act?" he asked, like he had no clue what I was talking about. Before he could say another word, I flipped the motorcycle over to make it rideable.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Jump on," I said. I revved the engine and grabbed his hand as I started to drive. He started screaming his head off. Typical of a Master Builder – doing his own thing, no matter what anyone else told him to do. That was one of the things I loved about Master Builders.

We sped out of the alleyway, and I ran the motorcycle up an escalator and onto a train rail.

"Watch out!" Emmet yelled.

I looked ahead – and a car was in front of us. "Hold on!" I called back as I jumped over the car. "We need to find Vitruvius in the Old West and tell him that the Piece has been found."

"Oh, no," Emmet said.

"What?" I asked. I looked back at the rail, and a motorcycle was on it, driving towards us. I grabbed a laser gun from my pocket and started shooting at the motorcycle. Just before it exploded, I steered _our_ motorcycle off the rail.

"Will you please tell me what the heck is happening?" Emmet called from the back.

"I'm rescuing you, sir," I said. "You're the one the prophecy spoke of – you're the Special."

"The what?" Emmet said, acting confused.

I turned around to face him, and time seemed to slow down.

"You found the Piece of Resistance," I said. "That means you are the most talented, most interesting, and the most extraordinary person in the entire universe." I couldn't help but think of the times before the prophecy. "That's you, right?"

"Uh…" Emmet said, like he had to think about it. "Yes. That's me."

"Great," I said. "You drive."

"What?" he said.

I grabbed a grappling hook off the floor of the motorcycle and shot myself onto one of the helicopters to throw it off balance.

"I wanna go home!" I heard Emmet yell. It ended up becoming really funny when a house that was being driven somewhere else suddenly appeared in Emmet's path.

I dropped from the grappling hook and landed on a motorcycle, tearing a robot from the controls. I watched as Emmet and the motorcycle spun wildly, ramming into most of the robot vehicles around him.

"Wow, he's amazing!" I said to myself. I knew it was futile, but I started to hope that maybe, just maybe, he remembered something.

Suddenly, I saw a laser heading towards the motorcycle I was driving. As quickly as I could, I jumped off and onto the motorcycle Emmet was on.

"That was incredible!" I said. "You're even better than the prophecy said you'd be."

"Really?" he said. He looked like a little kid who had been given a lollipop.

"Yeah," I said. "By the way, I'm Wyldstyle."

"I'm sorry," Emmet said. "What was that?"

"Wyldstyle," I repeated.

"Wait a sec – your name is Wyldstyle?"

I nodded.

"Are you a DJ?" he asked.

I sighed. He wouldn't believe how much I got asked that. "No," I said.

"So, then, on your birth certificate, it says Wyldstyle?"

Did he really think that my birth certificate said Wyldstyle anywhere on it? "Let's not talk about my name!" I said.

Suddenly I looked up and saw the entire freeway – blocked by robot cars.

I ran to the back of the motorcycle and started tinkering, as quickly as I could, to convert the vehicle into an airplane.

"Let's fly!" I called out.

"Whoa!" Emmet yelled. He had always been easily impressed.

We flew right over the cars, and the tunnel we needed to get to was fast approaching. I grabbed my phone and pressed a button to open the tunnel.

"Let's head for the secret tunnel!" I called back to Emmet.

"Wait, uh, these are the city limits," Emmet said.

"Let's just head for the tunnel," I said. The tunnel started to open.

"Wait – you want me to drive into that weird swirly thing?" he yelled, trying to jump out.

"No! Don't stop – go! Now!" I called.

"Are you insane?" he said. "That is against the instructions!"

I gasped. The spell had worked _too_ well.

"Wait – what's your favorite restaurant?" I asked.

"Any chain restaurant," he replied.

This was getting worse and worse. "Favorite TV show?"

"Where Are My Pants?" he said with a chuckle.

"Favorite song?"

"Everything is Awesome!" Emmet sang with the biggest of smiles on his face.

"Oh, no," I said, horrified.

Emmet looked at the tunnel and started screaming. He must've thought I was talking about the tunnel with my "Oh no."

And among crashes, fires, and screams of "Darn darn darn darny darn," the makeshift airplane flew into the tunnel.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! When I decided to do this part from Wyldstyle's perspective, I was worried I wouldn't be able to get Bad Cop's awesome line into the story, so I'm glad I found a way.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And if you PM me, please don't curse in that, either.) Thanks!**


	5. Don't Get Any Ideas

**Hey guys! Anyone who follows my _Have a Magical Day_ Disney story - due to being extremely busy yesterday, I will not be able to post a chapter this weekend for that story. I will try to get one up next weekend - I'll probably have time, due to it being a long weekend for me - so thanks for sticking with the story.**

 **Also, the Private Message twist offer that I made in Chapter 3 still stands, so be sure to check it out. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Oh, and if you catch a Heroes of Olympus reference in the chapter, that was entirely intentional. I'm a big fan!**

 **(Disclaimer - see chapter 1)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Don't Get Any Ideas_**

The Old West. A place of dust, scratches, saloons, cowboys, and wonder.

And presently, it was a place of screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as our makeshift plane broke apart and I fell down a mountainside. My body knocked against rocks and dirt, and I felt like I was back underground, falling towards the Piece of Resistance.

Finally, I realized I was on the ground – and had been for a few seconds. Whoops.

"Wait…" I said to myself. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind from above my head. When I looked up, there was a solid orange piece of wood. After backing up, I realized it said something – _The Old West._

I tried to figure out what that meant when I felt sharp needles pricking my head. I turned around – and there was Wyldstyle, holding a cactus that had presumably just been knocked against my head.

"You aren't the Special!" Wyldstyle yelled. "You lied to me!"

She threw the cactus against the ground.

"Well…" I said. "…it really, you know, it really depends on…"

"You're not even a Master Builder, are you?" she said in a quiet voice that scared me more than when she had yelled.

"Well…" I tried to think of an excuse, but I couldn't. "Well, I know what a Master Builder is…so, uh, maybe you could tell me, you know, what it is and, well, I can see if you're right."

"You ruined the prophecy," she said, her voice cold as ice.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry, okay?" I said. "It's just…well, you made being special sound so good."

"And to think that I would follow you to the ends of the universe," she said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. She would've done that for me? "Well," I said, "we don't…exactly know that I'm not the Special, right?"

"Wait…" Wyldstyle said. "Be quiet."

She pulled me behind a gravestone, which seemed weirdly symbolic of what she was probably going to do to me. (She ended up doing just that – just not in the way I'd imagined.)

On the other side of the gravestone, two cowboys were saying something about a turkey leg – until Wyldstyle jumped up from the stone and knocked them unconscious.

I gaped. "Oh my g-o-s-h!" I yelled.

She ran into their covered wagon and started throwing me things, including a hat, a poncho, a gun, a fake mustache, and a horse, which almost crushed me.

"And by the way, I have a boyfriend," she said.

"I'm not exactly sure why you'd bring that up," I said as I put the clothes on and straightened the horse. I caught a glimpse of her in the back of the wagon. She was wearing a really pretty black and blue dress – which was irrelevant. The highlights in her hair somehow went with how old this place looked. Also irrelevant.

"It's really serious," she said, "and you don't want to mess with him. So don't get any ideas."

"I never have…any ideas," I said. Suddenly I noticed the horse trotting away, and I jumped on before it was too late.

"So, uh, anyway…" I said, trying to make conversation, "Can you tell me why we have to dress like this and what was up with those weird words in the sky, and where we are in…uh…time?"

She sighed, and somehow, so did her horse.

"Alright, let me try to explain this. Your home, Bricksburg, is one of many different realms in our world. There's also this one – the Old West – Pirates' Cove, Vikings' Landing, Middle Zealand, Cloud Cuckoo Land, Clown Town, and a bunch of others we don't need to mention," Wyldstyle said.

"Alright," I said, thinking about a sign I had seen a few days ago in Bricksburg for some place called Heartlake City. The concept of multiple worlds was more plausible than a magical piece stuck to my back.

"Lord Business, or as you know him, President Business, stole the Kragle, which is the most powerful object in the universe…"

It was really hard to pay attention, so I started to think about other things, like how pretty she was, how she seemed to like me but was super angry at me at the same time, and how I was starting to understand why she told me not to mess with her boyfriend.

"…put the Piece of Resistance onto the Kragle and disarm it forever."

Suddenly, I realized that she was done talking. And I had missed the entire conversation.

"Alright," I said cautiously. "I think I got it…but just in case…tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening."

Wyldstyle and her horse sighed again.

"Alright, let me try this again," she said. "Eight and a half years ago, before…before Lord Business took over, people were free to mix and mingle and build whatever they wanted. But Business was confused by all the chaos…"

She shuddered, as if a bad memory had come to mind that she wanted to forget.

"…so he erected walls between the realms. He became obsessed with order, and perfection, and he stole a mysterious weapon called the Kragle. He hired Bad Cop to hunt down the Master Builders and stop them from changing everything. Those of us that were left…well, we went into hiding. Our only way to survive was to build the tunnels and run. And we searched for the Piece of Resistance – the only thing that could stop the Kragle." She dismounted her horse and opened up a fan.

"The Kragle…" I said to myself as I dismounted. Hadn't someone said something about the Kragle? Suddenly, I remembered. "That cop, back in Bricksburg, he had said something about President Business using the Kragle to end the world in three days – but I can't make any sense of it."

She gasped. "Taco Tuesday! I knew that was suspicious," she said. "We have to tell Vitruvius and get to the Office Tower before it's too late!"

She rushed towards the saloon we were in front of.

I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of an office tower. "How scary can someone's office be?" I said.

As it turned out, it could be very, _very_ scary.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Next week's chapter is really exciting for me - it's the first chapter that has an entire scene that _isn't_ in the movie. But I'll give you fair warning - I'm a Pixar fan, so original scenes can be pretty sad. **

**Also, I have found a really good Lego Movie fanfiction to read in _Picking Up the Pieces_ , which is an adorable Continuation Fic that explores the movie perfectly. Give it a read - you won't be disappointed.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. Thanks!**


	6. They're Innocent

**I don't** **know why it is.**

 **Maybe it's because I've been thinking about this scene (and this chapter) a lot this week. Maybe it's because this is an amazing scene in a movie full of amazing scenes. Maybe it's because there's a reference to "A Christmas Story" in the first few sentences. Maybe it's because I just want people to cry.**

 **But for some reason, I have been super-excited to write this chapter. Other than the twist (which the entire story is built around), this was the first scene I planned out. It's the first chapter that has parts that are entirely original. It's the longest chapter I've written so far. It's super-duper emotional - especially at the end. I've even been planning this author's note for over a week. I'm honestly just really excited to share this chapter with the world.**

 **And if it makes this super-long rant make any more sense, this chapter is narrated by Good Cop/Bad Cop. So that might help. Have fun!**

 **Also, on a completely unrelated note, I want to thank SpringTastic for reviewing almost every single chapter in this story (Chapter 2, I'm looking at you). It's really cool to see that people like my story. And it will get really exciting soon - especially when the twist comes into play.**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **They're Innocent**_

I stood in Lord Business's office, waiting for doom.

The Special had gotten away, and it was my fault. If I had just been a little quicker, if I had stayed in the melting room, if I could've run a little faster, he would be here, and the Piece of Resistance would be ours.

But I hadn't caught him. And now I was in for it. What would it be? The guillotine? Hanging? The chair? The rack? The infinite abyss of oblivion? Mere child's play compared to what I knew Lord Business had in store for me.

Suddenly, I heard the loudspeaker in the office turn on and say "Engaging dramatic entrance."

I took a deep breath in as Lord Business burst into the room.

"Hello, Bad Cop," he said, his voice steely and cold.

I stepped back to avoid getting crushed by Business's boots. "Sir, I know I let the Special get away, but –"

Business started laughing. "Don't be so serious!" he said. "Where's the other guy?"

When Business wanted the other guy, you gave him the other guy. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Hey there!" I said, a nervous quiver in my voice.

"Hey, little buddy!" he said. "I've missed you!"

"Oh, did you really?" I said. I was dying to get back to my not-so-good side, but I kept my cool.

Business nodded. "Hey, have I ever shown you my relic collection?"

I thought for a second. "Nope, I don't think you have," I said.

"Nobody knows where this stuff comes from," Business said. "There's the Orb of Ti-Teleest, the Sword of Exact Zero, a lot of things. This is the Cloak of Ban Da'id."

He held up a tan cloak with... _stuff_ stuck to it.

"I hear it's super-duper painful to take off. You wanna try it on?"

I couldn't take it any longer. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No, sir," I said. "But thank you."

He chuckled under his breath and threw the cloak over to some robots, who struggled to put it back up on its stand.

"You know, Bad Cop, we've done a great job together. Capturing those Master Builders and torturing them and whatnot."

"Thank you," I said dutifully.

"Although," he said, turning toward me, "you did let the Piece of Resistance go. The one thing that could ruin my plans, the one thing that I _asked_ you to take care of – that's super frustrating."

He chortled, an evil grin on his face. This was starting to get scary.

"It almost…well, you know what it makes me want to do?"

I shook my head, even though I knew what was coming.

Business picked me up. "It almost makes me want to pick up…pretty much whoever's closest to me," he said, his voice rising, "and throw them out the window into the INFINITE ABYSS OF OBLIVION!"

He pushed me against the window, forcing my glasses off my nose and making me stare into the swirls of pink and green. Really, the universe should know. Pink and green _never_ go together.

"I wanna do it so bad!" Business shouted, a fake cry in his voice.

"I know…I know you do, sir," I said. "But please don't."

He threw me to the side, and I struggled to get up.

"But it's not just you, Bad Cop," he said. "People everywhere are messing with my stuff!"

He turned on a monitor hanging from the ceiling. It flickered on, showing security camera footage of Emmet on a makeshift motorcycle, bursting out of a house that was being moved.

"But I have a way to fix that," Business said. "A way to make things the way they're supposed to be… _permanently._ "

The monitor changed to show a group of robots in hazmat suits carrying some sort of coffin.

"Behold…the most powerful of all the relics…THE KRAGLE!"

The coffin opened to reveal a tube of material with the word _Kragle_ printed on it in bold red letters. My eyes widened – if you weren't afraid of that thing, you weren't afraid of anything.

"The robots are loading the Kragle into a really scary but kinda cool machine upstairs," Business said. "It's called the Tentacle Arm Kragle Outside Sprayer, or TAKOS." He said it like someone would say the world _taco_ , but then quickly explained – "The S is silent."

"So on Taco Tuesday, it's going to spray the Kragle over everyone and everything using a bunch of nozzles, like this one." He gestured to the floor, which opened up to reveal one of the nozzles, which started to examine me like a dog learning his owner's smell. "I'll show you how it works," he said.

 _Oh, great,_ I thought. "Sir, you don't have to," I said.

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I won't try it on you," he said. I sighed with relief – until he continued talking.

"I'll do it on your parents!" he said, as if he were a child telling a story – a story that he could control completely without involvement.

Suddenly, the floor opened again – and a prop house showed up. It was a pretty house, with white walls, a blue roof, yellow and red shutters, and perfectly trimmed bushes surrounded by a white picket fence. But that wasn't what scared me.

Business was right. Mommy and Daddy were standing in front of the fence, as if nothing was going on. They knew otherwise – I had sent them a letter, telling them Business's plan – but they were amazing at putting up a front.

"Hi, son!" Dad called out. "How's it going in the big city?"

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing here?" I asked, fear clouding my voice.

"That doesn't matter," Business said. "Now, Pa, I want you to act naturally, like you're just…you know, going about your day."

"Got you," he said, putting his hand up as if he was resting it on an imaginary object.

"Great," Business said. "Keep your hand up like that. Now, Ma, scoot two steps to the right."

She scooted over – but then Daddy turned. The good hidden inside me couldn't help but smile – it wasn't that Pa was inadequate, it was that he was trying to defy Business, even when he knew there was no way out of the situation.

"Pa, why is it that when I talked to Ma, you started to move?" Business yelled. "Get back to where you were!"

"Sorry," Daddy said, scooting back to where Business wanted him to be. "Like this?"

"Perfect, Pa," Business said. "You couldn't do any better. There's absolutely no reason why you should move! Now, Ma, hand on his shoulder."

She put her hand on his shoulder – just as Daddy turned again.

"Pa, you just moved – and you wrecked it. You wrecked it!" Business yelled. "Bad Cop, you see what I'm talking about? All I'm asking for is total perfection."

I wanted to yell back that he wouldn't know perfection if it slapped him in the face, but I held back.

"Send in a micromanager!" Business said.

The floor opened one more time, revealing a large, black robot with red eyes and claw hands. It walked over to Mommy and Daddy and twisted their limbs and fixed their hair and glasses before moving back.

"Hold still, you guys," Business whispered. It seemed like such a simple request, but it hid such an ominous message – _this will be a lot easier and less painful if you just do what I say,_ Business seemed to be saying.

He grabbed a remote from the nozzle just before it moved toward Mommy and Daddy. "Now," he said, "I just spray them with the TAKOS."

A scary red glow covered my parents – and then Business pressed a button on the remote, spraying Mommy and Daddy's legs with the Kragle's juices. Their once-micromanaged faces looked horrified.

"Pa, hold me!" Mommy said.

"Darling, I can't," Daddy said, heartbroken. "I can't move my legs."

"Well, Bad Cop," Business asked, "does that upset you? Surely you want to help your parents, don't you?"

I clamped my lips together so as not to give Business any more satisfaction.

The nozzle, which had backed up to show me the results of the Kragle's magic, closed in on my parents again. "Finish the job," Business said, in a steely tone that told me to obey – or else.

I nodded somberly. "Of course, sir."

But then I felt something inside me. I'm still not sure exactly what it was, but for a split second, I felt like a piece of glass, ready to break. I couldn't let myself do this.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't want to," I said.

Then I thought about the consequences, and I switched back. "You have to."

There was that glass feeling again. I switched again. "I don't want to."

 _Business will kill you,_ something inside me said. "Would you please be quiet?"

 _So Business is more important than family?_ I thought, switching back. "I can't!"

Still, I didn't want to die. "You must."

I looked at my parents, standing there, helpless. "But they…"

What was up with this? I had never felt like this before. "Shut it!"

I could almost feel the glass inside me start to crack. "It's not nice!"

I remembered the way Business told me to finish them off. "It's your job!"

But then I saw the look on Mommy's face. She was pleading with me to help them in some way. And I realized I'd rather die for my parents than live for Business.

I switched back one more time. "I can't do it," I finally said. "They're innocent."

Business sighed, as if I had just sealed my doom – which I probably had.

"Just like I thought," he said. "Your Good Cop side is making you soft, Bad Cop."

I hated when he did that – when he talked about me like I was two different people. I was one person, one individual – just like anyone else. My feelings just expressed themselves a little differently than other people.

"Robots, bring me the Fleece-Crusted Scepter of Q-Teep and the Poleesh Remover of Na'il," Business said.

A few robots brought over a pink bottle and a white stick with fleece on both ends. Business dipped one end of the stick into the bottle and took it out.

Suddenly, another robot pushed me down to the ground. I tried switching back to Bad Cop, but the robot held my face in place.

"You've already let the Special get away once," Business said. "Now I'll make sure that it won't happen again."

He held the scepter over my head. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" he yelled as he brought the fleece down on my face.

The fleece rubbed against my eyes, my mouth, my glasses, and suddenly I couldn't feel my face. Or see. Or breathe. I fell to the ground. Faintly, I could hear Mommy cry out for me.

"On Taco Tuesday," Business said, "I'm going to use the Kragle to freeze the universe and make everyone stop messing with my stuff." He started to raise his voice. "Are you going to be with me, or are you going to be stuck having a TEA PARTY WITH YOUR MOM AND DAD?"

I struggled to get up.

"Son?" Daddy said, fear and uncertainty clouding his voice.

I wasn't able to feel my eyes, but I was able to shake my head. Suddenly, I could see and breathe again. Mommy and Daddy were in front of me, their faces full of disbelief.

I felt the glass in me finally break. "I'm sorry, Dad," I said, "but I have a job to do."

I grabbed the remote from Business, closed my eyes, and pressed the button. A squirting sound came from in front of me.

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. And what I saw made me jump in fear and awe.

Mommy and Daddy were completely frozen, covered by the magic liquid of the Kragle. They looked horrified, but had a certain peace to them, as if they had already come to terms with what I was going to do.

And that broke me even more than the glass.

"Business," I said, "can I go? For just a second?"

"Nonsense," Business said. "Now that you've proven that you can actually _work_ for me, we have lots of work to do! We –"

"Please," I said, my voice laced with tears.

He sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Thank you," I muttered, and ran out of the room.

* * *

The hallways were a blur as I raced through them, finally finding my way to the men's restroom. I sped in and looked in the mirror.

All I could see was the face of Bad Cop.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes again, I still saw Bad Cop.

I tried again. Still Bad Cop.

I took off my hat and turned around, looking over my shoulder. The back of my head was completely blank – where there was once a face, there was only yellow skin.

I put my hat back on and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I thought about what had just happened in Business's office. I felt the realization hit me like a ton of bricks, taking whatever unbroken glass I still had in me and crushing it into tiny pieces.

And I sobbed.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I thought about Mommy and Daddy, about Good Cop, about how empty I felt inside without some sort of conscience.

And I came to a conclusion.

I would have to stay with Business for a while, pretend I had some sort of loyalty left in me. But when the time was right, I would leave. I would find a way to bring back Good Cop.

And I would – hopefully – help save the world.

The slightest of smiles came to my face as I thought about avenging the life that Business had taken away from me. I dried my eyes and walked out of the restroom, ready to face the world.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this chapter! This one took a little more research than most chapters - I wanted to get the names of all the relics right.**

 **By the way, I haven't gotten a single private message with an idea of what the twist might be! So if you have an idea, don't be shy - feel free to PM me with your ideas.**

 **Feel free (gosh, I love using the words "feel free") to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


	7. Nothing Left to Clear Out

_**"Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, well it all leads back to the place I know where I cannot go, though I long to be..."**_

 **This has been the craziest week ever, and I'm really sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter up last Sunday. I'd written about half of it, but then I had to do a bunch of videos for my YouTube channel. (Oh, you didn't know I had a YouTube channel? Well, I do! I also have a website - which in itself has a link to my YouTube channel - and the link is in my profile.)**

 **But then why didn't I finish writing the chapter and put it up another day this week? Well, as you might have figured out, I go to school, so Monday through Wednesday was extremely busy with schoolwork and homework. Then a friend of mine had to cancel our movie date to see Moana (for various reasons, none of them bad). Then the Cars 3 trailer came out and came extremely close to making me cry. Then almost nobody at school had _seen_ the Cars 3 trailer, so I had absolutely no one to share my feelings with.**

 **But the rest of the week was amazing.**

 **On either Tuesday or Wednesday (I can't remember which), I got a private message from _talking2myself_! She wrote/is writing the amazing "The Great Disney Adventure" series, and she replied to my review of her newest chapter! If you get a chance, be sure to check her stories out. They're really good.**

 **On Thursday, we got to watch the parade from the comfort of our living room - and for the first time, we knew someone in it! Our very talented friend Amy Van Norstrand is a tap dancer at the show "Holiday Inn" on Broadway, and she was in the show's musical number at the parade. She was in the beginning of the big jump-roping part of the number, on the left with brown hair. The sample at the parade convinced us to head down to NYC the next day (which we almost never do) to see the show, and it was absolutely AWESOME! (No pun intended.) The show was extremely fun, the songs extremely catchy (I mean, they're Irving Berlin's songs! How can they not be catchy?), and the performers extremely talented - although, I must admit that I was watching Amy most of the time.**

 **To make the week even better, my friend who wasn't able to make the Moana show? She said that it would be fine if I saw the movie with my family first and then see it with her another day. So we got to watch the movie. I cried - twice. I laughed - more times than I could count. And I still cannot get a single darn song out of my head!**

 **Thankfully, we had some free time last night after the play, so I was able to finish writing the chapter then and post it today. And for all of you that couldn't wait for another chapter, in the words of my friend Maui, "What can I say except you're welcome?"**

 **Thank you again for waiting so patiently, and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _ **Nothing Left to Clear Out**_

I took a deep breath. We were outside the saloon, about to go in. Vitruvius had taken up shop here as a piano player, and I knew he'd be able to help us out.

"Alright," I said to Emmet. "We're just going to act natural. Just act like a cowboy."

He nodded.

I decided to do the ladylike thing and open the door for him. Suddenly, he burst into the room, acting like a complete stereotype. Typical.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"Okay," I said. "Don't be a cowboy – you _obviously_ don't know what a cowboy does."

Emmet frowned.

"How about…how about you just be a stool?"

"Okay," Emmet said.

I opened the door again – and he burst in again, leaning over.

"Howdy, everyone!" he said. "I'm a stool, come sit on me!"

I planted my face in my hands. This was going horribly.

"Stools don't talk," I said through clenched teeth as I dragged Emmet out again. "Watch how I do it."

I walked into the saloon, spit in the golden spittoon next to the door (even though I had nothing to spit in there), and strutted into the crowd of people standing there, watching me. Emmet followed.

"What a lady!" I heard a woman in the back of the room say. The ruckus that had been going on before we walked into the saloon started again.

Faintly, I could hear a piano in the back of the room, playing a ragtime version of "Everything is Awesome." Gosh, he _knows_ how much I hate that song.

I started walking to the back of the room (vowing silently to ask him about his song choice when the world wasn't in mortal danger), with Emmet on my tail. Sure enough, there he was, white hair pulled into a loose ponytail, a reddish-orange headband around…well, his _head_ , and green Crocs on his feet.

"Vitruvius," I whispered.

"Who is this?" he said, almost yelling. _Really, he should know my voice by now,_ I thought.

"It's me," I said, hoping he'd understand. Behind me, I could hear Emmet sipping something, then gagging.

"I am a blind man and cannot see," Vitruvius said. "Tell me your name."

"Wyldstyle," I said.

"Are you a DJ?" he asked.

I couldn't help but sigh. _Not this again,_ I thought. "No, I am not a DJ –"

"Wait, are you my student who was so insecure she kept changing her name?" Vitruvius said. "First DarkStorm, then Gemini, then NeverSmile, then FreakFace, then SnazzyPants –"

"We found the Piece," I said, knowing that would shut him up.

Sure enough, he stopped talking about my previous names. "Meet me upstairs in ten seconds," he said. Then, as he stopped playing the piano and started up to his room, he knocked into a wall and fell down.

As you could probably guess, it took a little longer than 10 seconds to get upstairs. I helped Vitruvius up the stairs, with Emmet following me, as we walked to the wizard's room.

Finally, we got to the door of his room, and Vitruvius opened it. The room – as always – was filled with psychedelic colors and a bunch of different bricks and relics. Emmet was awestruck, but I wasn't sure if he felt amazed at the wonder of the room or betrayed that he was currently working for someone who clearly didn't follow instructions.

"Wow," he said. "You have a very…uh, weirdly decorated place."

"Thank you," Vitruvius said. "So, you said you've found the Piece of Resistance. Is it true?"

I nodded, then remembered that Vitruvius couldn't see. "Yes."

"Wyldstyle," Vitruvius said, turning toward my voice, "the prophecy states that you are the Special."

Oh, great. He didn't know who had the Piece.

After he finished a long-winded speech about how amazing I supposedly was, I finally cut him off.

"Well, that would be great," I said, "but Emmet's actually the one who found the Piece."

Vitruvius raised his eyebrows – maybe _he_ was remembering, too.

"Hi," Emmet said, presumably as a way to let Vitruvius know where he was.

"Alrighty then," Vitruvius said, and turned towards Emmet. "Emmet, the prophecy states that _you_ are the –"

"Well," I cut in, "I actually don't know if he's the Special. He's not even a Master Builder. Here, Emmet, try to build…I don't know, a really awesome race car."

Emmet nodded. "Where are the instructions?"

Vitruvius shook his head. "You must create the instructions in your mind, my liege."

"Okay, then. Race car." Emmet scanned the room. "Well, you have a lot of really cool and really…really crazy stuff here, but I, uh…I don't see a wheel…or three other wheels."

I planted my face firmly in my hand. "You see what I mean, Vitruvius?"

"I can't see what you mean, Wyldstyle. I can't see, period."

"No, but you _hear_ what I mean. He will never be a Master Builder."

"No, he won't," Vitruvius said matter-of-factly.

Okay, at least _someone_ agreed with me.

"But that's only if you keep on telling him that he can't."

Never mind.

"See, Wyldstyle?" Emmet said. "I can be a Master Builder. I can be the Special. I can save the – uh, what are you doing to me?"

Vitruvius had walked over to Emmet and was presently taking the Special's hair off.

"We are entering your mind," Vitruvius said. Realizing what he planned to do, I ran over to help him.

We closed our eyes and started moving around Emmet, careful not to let him fall. When I opened my eyes again, the three of us were in a world made entirely of blue. The sky was blue, the bricks under our feet were blue, even our bodies had a tinge of blue to them.

"Whoa!" Emmet said. "Are we inside my brain right now? It's really big – I must be smart."

It pained me to hear him say that, especially because I knew exactly why this world was so big, and why the ground was barren, almost as if it had been leveled.

"I'm not sensing a lot of activity here," Vitruvius said.

I took a deep breath. "I don't think he's ever had an original thought in his life."

Emmet's mouth dropped open. "Well, that's not true!" he said defensively. "Like once, I had a bunch of my friends over to watch TV."

Behind him, a TV was somehow built from the bricks on the ground.

"Not unlike this TV that just showed up here magically," Emmet said. "Anyway, I could hardly fit everyone on the one couch I had in my room. So I thought, 'What if there was such a thing as a bunk bed, but as a couch?'"

Behind him, two couches appeared, one on top of the other. Suddenly, extensions grew from the lower couch, raising the other couch to about where a roof would be in an apartment.

"Introducing the double-decker couch," Emmet said. "So everyone could watch TV together and be buddies!"

I stared at the couch skeptically. It was a good idea, but it needed a few improvements. But Vitruvius and I knew we needed to keep our cover.

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard," I said.

"Wyldstyle, let me handle this," Vitruvius said. "That idea is just the worst."

We kept on looking around for _something_ that could imply he had the potential to be a Master Builder.

"I mean, if the Man Upstairs chose him, it has to be for a reason," Vitruvius said.

"Wait…who's the Man Upstairs?" Emmet said.

I sighed. "See? He doesn't even know who the Man Upstairs is."

"Wyldstyle," Vitruvius said with a condescending tone. He gestured up to the glowing voids that were his eyes.

"Sorry," I said.

"Wait," Emmet said. "Is the Man Upstairs – does he have super-weird hands that look like pink sausages…kinda like eagle talons mixed with squid…you know, something like that?"

I looked behind me to see Emmet standing on a brick replica of a hand. And sure enough, it was the hand of the Man Upstairs.

"Wait…you've seen the…" I stammered.

He looked down, just noticing the hand underneath him.

"Hey…that's what I was just thinking about!" he said as he jumped down from the hand. The bricks began to float away in the distance.

"But…how did you…"

"Well, I had this weird dream when I touched the – well, I was _awake_ , so it wasn't really a dream, but –"

"Emmet," Vitruvius cut in. "You had a vision."

"I, uh…I did?" Emmet said.

"Master Builders spend years training to clear out their minds and catch a fleeting glimpse of the Man Upstairs," Vitruvius explained. "But _you_ have so little in your mind that there was nothing left to clear out."

"Really?" Emmet said, not noticing the fact that what Vitruvius said could be construed as something other than a compliment.

Vitruvius nodded. "With proper training, you could most definitely become an exceptional Master Builder. All you have to do is believe, and you will see everything."

I couldn't help but smile, although I was a little annoyed that Vitruvius could talk about people figuratively seeing things while not letting me.

"Are you ready, Emmet?" Vitruvius asked.

"Yes, I am," Emmet said, a look of steely determination on his face. "I think."

"Then we must not waste any time," Vitruvius said, his green Crocs squeaking slightly. "It is time to call the Master Builders."

We closed our eyes, and in a flash, we were back in Vitruvius's apartment, ready to save the world.

* * *

 **Well, thank you so much for reading this chapter! This one was really fun to write - when I could find the time to write it. Vitruvius's antics are really funny to explore.**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


	8. Trust Your Instincts

**I'm back! I've had some crazy weeks, with school and other stories and a family vacation, but the chapter is done and it is ready for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 _ **Trust Your Instincts**_

At least now we had a plan – well, sort of a plan. We didn't know exactly what we needed to do yet, but I had shown enough potential for Wyldstyle and Vitruvius to be on board. Now all we had to do was figure out how I could use that potential and become a Master Builder.

As nearly anybody could guess, I had no idea how to do that.

What we _did_ know to do was call the Master Builders. Vitruvius built little bluebirds out of bricks and sent them off to an internet café to alert the crew that it was time for…well, _whatever_ the finding of the Piece meant.

"Where are we going to meet the Builders?" I asked.

"Cloud Cuckoo Land," Vitruvius said bluntly.

"Wait, Cloud Cuckoo _what_? What about my training?" Looking back, that seemed a little selfish, but I needed to know how to be a Master Builder in order to save one – or the entire group of them.

"Your training begins now," Vitruvius said. He was about to say more when we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Piano Man! Come out and play us a song tonight!" a robotic voice said.

"Your training begins _later_!" Vitruvius said. Quickly, he and Wyldstyle opened up a hatch on the ceiling of the apartment.

"We're going in on three!" the voice said.

Vitruvius stretched his hand out, and I grabbed it as he pulled me up, just before an explosion rocked the room.

I grabbed the ledge of the hatch and pulled myself up, sighing with relief.

"I think we're in the clear," Wyldstyle said.

Suddenly, we heard another voice from below us. "Freeze, turkeys!" it said.

 _Oh, no,_ I thought. I knew that voice too well. Cringing, I turned to see the source of the voice.

Sure enough, Bad Cop was standing there, surrounded by an army of President Business's robots.

"Oh, joy," I whispered to myself.

"All we want is the Piece of Resistance," Bad Cop's said, his voice sounding like gravel.

"We would rather he _died_ than give it to you!" Wyldstyle said, rather bravely. But I was in no mood for being brave.

"I would not rather he died," I piped up from behind Wyldstyle.

"Look, guys," he said, and I saw his sunglasses twitch. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it –"

Wyldstyle ran away, holding on to Vitruvius, before Bad Cop could say anything more.

"They took the hard way! Fire!"

Around me, red lasers flooded the sky. I ran as quickly as I could after Wyldstyle and Vitruvius, trying to dodge the lasers around me.

"Which way to Cloud Cuckoo Land?" Wyldstyle asked. I couldn't help but be impressed by how she was in mortal danger and she still felt free to ask such a simple question.

"There's some sort of thing in the sky – it's been a while since I've seen it – we go through that," Vitruvius explained the best he could.

"You mean the sun?" I asked.

Vitruvius nodded. "Yes, that's it."

Suddenly, I noticed that Wyldstyle had balanced a bunch of bricks in her arms. She started zooming around the bricks, somehow making some sort of hang glider.

"Use this!" she called back to me, throwing me the hang glider.

"Whoa!" I said, examining the device. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I turned – but before I could see anything, I felt a hand – Wyldstyle's hand – grab my wrist and pull me off a building. Frantic, I tried to flap the "wings" of Wyldstyle's glider, but I felt gravity start to take over.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" I cried.

Suddenly, I heard a snap from above me, and when I looked up, the hang glider wasn't there. One of the robots' lasers must've hit the glider, and I started falling to the ground of The Old West.

The only thing to break my fall was a tank of water, and as soon as the three of us landed in it, it tumbled, spewing us all over the ground. Vitruvius and I found ourselves surrounded by a circle of pigs. As quickly as I could, I grabbed a wire and rounded up the pigs, calling for Wyldstyle to help us and trying to calm the pigs down. But it didn't work – and that's when I saw the robot.

It looked feminine, with a blond wig and a blood-red dress, but it was a _robot_ , which doesn't really have a gender. A laser gun was in its hand, and it raised it as I tried to turn the pigs.

Thankfully, the front of the building collapsed on the robot, decapitating it. When I looked up, I could barely see Wyldstyle on top of an abomination of bricks and wheels. I threw her the wire, and she grabbed it, making the pigs like the reindeer to her sleigh. (Well, she didn't actually have a sleigh, but you get the picture."

The pigs galloped forward as Vitruvius and I climbed onto the vehicle. The vehicle was fast – but not fast enough to be within eyesight of the robots.

"Vitruvius, build something!" Wyldstyle called from the front of the vehicle.

"Let's let Emmet try!" he said. My eyes widened.

"No, let's _not_ let Emmet try!" I begged. "I don't have any training!"

"It starts now," Vitruvius said matter-of-factly. "Lesson 1: Trust your instincts!"

I looked back at the racing army of robots. Quickly, I grabbed two bricks that were flying through the air, snapped them together, and threw them at the robots.

It stuck to the ground, and the robots didn't even realize it was there.

"Unless your instincts are terrible," Vitruvius said, obviously a little disappointed.

"Look out!" Wyldstyle yelled.

I ducked, and a laser flew right over me. Relieved, I stood back up – and was immediately thrown back to the bottom of the vehicle.

When I could see straight again, I could see that one of the wheels had been shot off of the vehicle. I grabbed it from the air, but the axle was gone, too – the wheel couldn't stay on the vehicle otherwise.

"I can't control it much longer!" Wyldstyle cried, her voice strained.

"We need to attach the wheel to something that spins around," Vitruvius said calmly, not realizing the danger ahead of us. Just in front of the vehicle, I could see a cliff – an extremely steep cliff that we could easily end up at the bottom of.

I tried to think about what we could use that could spin around freely, and the thought made me dizzy. Then I realized that my dizziness was due to the fact that thanks to me thinking, my head was literally spinning.

My head was literally _spinning_.

I grabbed the hair on my head and yanked it off, cringing a little bit. The wheel went on my head, and I crawled down to where the axle would be, planting my feet firmly.

"Emmet!" Wyldstyle called. "What are you…?"

"I got this," I called back, closing my eyes to make myself less dizzy.

Suddenly, I felt myself start to go straight instead of in circles. The plan had worked!

"You did it, Emmet!" I heard Vitruvius say. When I opened my eyes, he was hugging one of the pigs – he must've thought that the pig was me.

"Wow," Wyldstyle said in awe. "You actually did – TRAIN!"

Suddenly, I felt myself flip up into the air, and I did what I always did when I was flipped into the air – I started screaming my lungs out. I grabbed my hair from the flying parabola of vehicle wreckage and put it back on my head.

When the world finally stopped flipping, I was sitting on top of a train car – presumably the train we had crashed into.

"Oh, no," Wyldstyle said.

When I looked to where she was looking, I understood why she was worried. Riding the top of the train was Bad Cop in his police car.

"Get off my train!" he yelled.

"Run!" Wyldstyle called to us.

As quickly as we could, we started running away from Bad Cop. I grabbed Vitruvius's hand to make sure he didn't fall off.

Suddenly, I saw a laser racing towards Wyldstyle, and I jumped in front of her to save her. As soon as the laser so much as touched the back of my leg, searing pain racked my body.

"OWWWWW!" I yelled. Wyldstyle wrapped me in her arms to comfort me, but she was shaking in fear. It reminded me of when she was telling the story of President Business's tyranny – how she had shivered as if a bad memory had come to mind.

"He's going to ram us," Wyldstyle said, staring ahead at Bad Cop's car. "We need to build a ramp!"

As quickly as she could, Wyldstyle gathered up a bunch of loose pieces from the train cars and built a ramp. When Bad Cop's car hit it, he flew off of the train, towards a crocodile-filled river below us.

But then it somehow turned into a plane. _Of course_ it had to turn into a plane.

"Rest in pieces," he yelled out to us. Fire (presumably from the car/plane) appeared on the train tracks ahead of us, wrecking the bricks.

"Oh, no," Wyldstyle said. She was very fond of saying that.

And then the train began to fall – down, down, down towards the moat. Time almost seemed to slow down.

"Hey," Wyldstyle said. "Thanks for saving my life back there. Even if, well, it turned out to be pointless."

I smiled at her. "Well, for what it's…for what it's worth, this has been…uh, probably the greatest fifteen minutes of my life."

We reached out our hands, wanting to be together as we were eaten by crocodiles. But before our hands touched, I felt myself hit a different kind of ground.

"Relax, everybody, I'm here," a gravelly voice from nearby said.

When I sat up, I realized that Vitruvius and Wyldstyle and I were in some sort of spaceship – and the man in front of us, the man controlling the spaceship, was Batman.

"What's up, babe?" Batman said to Wyldstyle.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I said, utterly confused.

"Oh, sorry, Emmet," Wyldstyle said. "Batman, this is my friend Emmet. Emmet, this is my boyfriend, Batman."

"I'm Batman," he said.

"He's your boyfriend?" I said. For some reason, I took an immediate dislike to him. I wasn't sure exactly why, but he didn't seem like the kind of person Wyldstyle would like. At least now I understood what Wyldstyle meant when she said that I didn't want to mess with him.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked.

"Well, uh, it's actually a funny story – right…"

She turned to Batman, but he was gone.

"What's going on?" Vitruvius asked. Apparently, he was just as confused as I was.

"He's down there!" Wyldstyle said, turning the ship on autopilot and leaning forward to watch Batman. From the looks of it, he was on Bad Cop's plane, fighting the policeman himself.

" _Police_ to meet you, Bad Cop," he said. I couldn't help but cringe at the pun.

It didn't seem like Bad Cop himself liked it, either. "The pleasure is all _spine_!" he said, trying to fight Batman.

Suddenly, the bricks of the plane were reassembled – probably by Batman. He stood on top of the plane – which now resembled some sort of a baby carriage – as it fell into the river, Bad Cop jumping out to save his life.

"Oh, no, your boyfriend's gone," I said with mock sympathy. To my surprise, she didn't seem that upset. I wondered why, but then I heard something from the pilot's seat.

"Hey, babe," Batman said.

"Babe!" Wyldstyle said, overjoyed. She grabbed his hand, and they stared at the sunset – which we were flying directly towards.

"Hey, uh, guys? I think we're about to fly into the sun," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but it's going to look really cool," Batman said.

And in a flash, we burst through the sun, leaving a hole in the shape of a bat. Man, was he egotistical.

* * *

I had been too scared during the travel from Bricksburg to the Old West to notice what the interior of the tunnels actually looked like, but now that I was safe (or as safe as I could be, seeing that I was the number one criminal in the world and had the one weapon that could make the Master Builder rebellion win), I was able to appreciate how the tunnels worked. Bricks of every shape and color surrounded the "spaceship," the bright white ones almost glowing. The ship turned corner after corner, even though I couldn't see a single one coming. Finally, it dipped down, and a beautiful green field spread itself out in front of the ship.

"Where are we?" I asked. Of course, as soon as I said it, I noticed the words _Middle Zealand_ written in the sky in front of us. Vitruvius started talking about all of the things that the place was famous for – a bunch of crazy things. My focus drifted to a red _thing_ in the sky – about the same color as the Piece. As it grew larger and we got closer, I could make out a head, and wings, and a tail, and –

And fire, coming out of the head.

"Dragon!" I screamed, and the ship dipped down as we narrowly missed colliding with the beast.

Batman pressed a button near the front of the ship as we neared the ground, and black bricks around me started moving. The ship had become a car, which was presently traversing the rocky ground in the forest.

"Okay, so Emmet," Vitruvius said, "once we get to Cloud Cuckoo Land –"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway," Batman interrupted. "You guys have to check out the new subwoofers I installed in the back. I call them the dogs. Check them out!"

Suddenly, the speakers seemed to explode with sound – a heavy metal song, from the sound of it, even though I could barely hear Batman's gravelly voice singing over the instruments. I could see Wyldstyle lip-syncing along in the front.

"This is the one I wrote for Wyldstyle!" Batman said from the front. "It's about how I'm an orphan."

Wyldstyle smirked and turned back in her seat to face me. "Batman's a true artist, Emmet – you know, dark and brooding and stuff."

Yelling to make myself heard, I said, "Well, I can be dark and brooding, too!"

Suddenly, I saw a beautiful array of lights in front of us. Color after color flooded the sky, and it was too gorgeous not to share.

I peeked my head out the window. "Hey guys, look! A rainbow!"

Batman shook his head in disgust, and Wyldstyle rolled her eyes. Vitruvius almost jumped out of his seat next to me. "That's it!" he said. "That's our way to Cloud Cuckoo Land! Drive up the rainbow."

A few seconds later, we went up the steepest incline I had ever travelled in my life. I had never seen a ramp like that in Bricksburg, and it was slightly unsettling.

Thankfully, the ramp eventually rounded and became parallel with the ground, calming my stomach. At the top was a humongous cloud that seemed to be made out of bricks.

"I'll perform the secret knock," Vitruvius said as I helped him up to an alcove in the door. He knocked on the door with his staff. Once.

And somehow the alcove opened in a burst of light. When I stumbled into the light, I saw a world unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for sticking with me. I won't be able to guarantee a chapter a week anymore, but I will try to get chapters out still. This story isn't over yet!**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Also, please no reviews asking for another chapter - I'll get one out when I get one out. Thanks!**


	9. No Consistency

**And I'm back! Lots of homework has gotten in the way (well...homework, getting sick, other stories, and finally reading the Harry Potter books and watching The Princess Bride) - but the chapter is up, and I hope you enjoy! A lot of people have been excited for this one, and I think you guys will like it.**

 **(Disclaimer - see chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

 _ **No Consistency**_

"They're here, Princess."

"Really?" I said. "Oh, I gotta get ready! My horn needs polishing, my fur needs combing, and – oh, I hope they like me!"

As quickly as I could, I ran a blue-colored brush through my tail and ran outside to the balcony of the Dog. Just like always, Cloud Cuckoo Land was pastel, crazy, and out of any executive order that Lord Business could ever issue.

 _Perfect,_ I thought.

I looked down at the cloud's entrance, and a ragtag group had formed. It looked like it consisted of a construction worker, a man in all black, a girl in almost all black (really, what place did the color black have in Cloud Cuckoo Land?), and an old wizard in Crocs – wait…was that Vitruvius?

After looking again, I confirmed for myself that it was Vitruvius, so I began to hop from building to building to get over to the group.

"Hi!" I said, jumping down to meet them.

"Uh…" the construction worker stammered. "Hello?"

"My name," I explained, "is Princess UniKitty, and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land!"

I waved my arms like I was finishing a showstopper in a play.

"What are your names?" I asked, turning back to the people.

"Well, I'm Emmet," the construction worker said. "This is Wyldstyle, and this is Batman, and I think you already know Vitruvius."

"I'm Batman," the man in black said.

"Yeah, Vitruvius and I go way back," I said. "Now come on! I'll give you a tour!"

We walked up a path through Cloud Cuckoo Land. Like always, I couldn't help but admire the colors bursting everywhere – it was like an explosion of pastel pinks and blues and greens. The construction worker, however – Emmet, his name was – seemed less impressed and more concerned.

"But there's no signs or anything!" he finally said. "How does anyone know what _not_ to do?"

I turned to him. "Well, here in Cloud Cuckoo Land, we have no rules! There's no government, no babysitters, no bedtimes, no frowny faces, no bushy mustaches, and no negativity of any kind!"

Wyldstyle looked skeptical. "You just said the word 'no,' like, a thousand times. And you're a princess, so about that whole 'no government' thing –"

"There's also no consistency!" I explained.

She shrugged and continued walking.

"Everyone has their own way of being creative, and here in Cloud Cuckoo Land, we encourage stimulating that creative energy," I said. "Lots of people don't get it, but here, anything is possible."

"I hate this place," Batman said.

"And any idea is a good idea – except the not-happy ones," I said, starting to get a little overexcited. "Those – we push deep inside where you'll never, ever, ever, EVER find them!"

Emmet looked the teeniest bit startled.

"Oh – did I go into angry mode?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm sorry – that happens when I think about anything bad."

"Oh, that happens all the time back in Bricksburg," he said. "You wouldn't believe the number of times that people have done that at the coffee shop."

I giggled. "The other Master Builders are in the Dog."

He smiled, then frowned. "Wait…what?"

"The Dog," I said. "Come on!"

He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and followed me onto another path heading towards the Dog.

* * *

"Here we are," Vitruvius said. "Welcome, Emmet."

The Dog loomed over us, covered in the same pastel colors that covered Cloud Cuckoo Land.

"Whoa!" Emmet exclaimed. "Is that Superman?"

I looked in the direction that Emmet was looking, and sure enough, there was Superman, flirting with the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly, an overexcited man in a green suit came over and butted into the conversation.

"Hey, Green Lantern," Superman said.

"Hey – do you wanna sit together at the meeting?" Green Lantern said excitedly, almost like a schoolchild wanting to sit next to a friend during class.

"No…uh, I have to get back to…Krypton," Superman stammered before flying away.

"Didn't Krypton explode?" Green Lantern asked, following Superman out of sight. I couldn't help but giggle – the two of them were very funny whenever they were paired together.

Vitruvius snuck through the crowd and made his way up to a platform.

"Hello, and welcome, Master Builders," he said. "Including, but not limited to…"

He then proceeded to go through a laundry list (Vitruvius was amazing at laundry lists) of some of the Master Builders, including a 1980's-something spaceman who found it necessary to say "Hello" when he heard his name.

"You have travelled far to be here for a moment of great importance. We have learned that Lord Business plans to end the world as we know it."

"That isn't news!" a man in all red, with a yellow lightning bolt on his suit, called out. "He's been planning that for eight and a half years!"

"I know, I know," Vitruvius said. "But he's finally figured out how to use the relic he stole eight and a half years ago."

The crowd gasped.

"However," Vitruvius declared, "there is one hope. The Special has arisen."

The crowd gasped again.

"His name is Emmet, and he is here today," Vitruvius finished.

I gestured to Emmet like we had just finished a showstopper. Man, I love gesturing like I'd just finished a showstopper.

"Can the young man step forward?" a wizard in the stands of the Dog said.

"Of course, Dubbledore," Vitruvius said.

The man looked offended. "I'm Gandalf!" he said.

"It's Dumbledore," the wizard next to him said.

"Dubbledore?" Vitruvius asked, trying to pronounce the name correctly.

"Dumbledore," the wizard enunciated.

"Well, you're going to have to write all that down, because I'm not going to remember any of it, but here we go." Vitruvius took a deep breath and stepped off of the platform.

The entire room was cloaked in a tension-thick silence as Vitruvius walked in our direction.

"Come on, Emmet," he whispered.

Emmet's eyes widened, but he walked towards the platform.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Emmet. Oh, and this is the Piece."

He gestured to the red Piece stuck to his back, and the crowd went nuts. This was going great.

"Thanks," he said. "Well, I am really excited to be working with you guys on infiltrating the Octan tower and saving the world from President Business – and I know it's going to be really hard, but –"

"REALLY HARD?" a man with a seafaring accent called out. Oh, boy.

Suddenly, a large man with a body of garbage burst in the Dog. And when I say a body of garbage, I mean it. His body was made entirely of driftwood, treasure chests, and sharks. The only thing that looked like any of the other Master Builders was his head.

"Wiping ye bum wit' a hook fer a hand is really hard," he yelled. "This be impossible!"

"Who are you?" Emmet said.

"The name be MetalBeard," the pirate said. "And I'll tell yeh me tale of woe."

"Here we go again," Vitruvius said, exasperated.

And with that, MetalBeard – the pirate – told Emmet, as well as anyone else who wanted to hear, the story of how he and his pirate crew attempted to infiltrate the Octan tower and were stopped, MetalBeard only escaping with his head and his vital organs. I won't go into too much detail – you've probably heard the story before. It isn't like it's ever changed.

"So," MetalBeard finished, "if yeh think that it be a good idea to return to that forsaken place, what idea have yeh that be better than that of hundreds of our fallen Master Builder brothers?"

"Well, uh…" Emmet stuttered. "Technically I'm not…I'm not a Master Builder yet."

The entire room gasped – including me.

"WHAT?!" MetalBeard shouted.

Emmet's face was horrified at how quickly the tide had turned.

"No – no, please, you need to listen!" he called, and finally the room quieted down.

"I know, and it's true," Emmet said. "I'm not a Master Builder. I have almost no experience fighting or building. I'm not all that smart, and I'm generally unskilled. And you're thinking, 'He is the least qualified person to lead us!'"

He paused for a second.

"And you are right," he said.

The room nearly exploded with fury.

"This is supposed to make us feel better?" someone called.

"Wait!" Emmet said, his confidence failing him. "There was supposed to be a but…"

"You're a butt!" Gandalf called.

"I be abandoning this lost cause!" MetalBeard yelled as he ran out of the Dog.

Emmet looked heartbroken, and he started to walk off the platform dejectedly.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse," he said.

Suddenly, a white ball flew through the sky and crashed into the Dog, nearly crushing Emmet.

"I was wrong!" he cried as we ran out of the main pavilion.

We tried to run outside, but a police car was guarding the sky – probably Bad Cop. Sure enough, the man himself was standing on the top of the car.

"Wait!" I heard a voice behind us call. "What's that on his ankle?"

I didn't know which _he_ the person was talking about, but I checked the three men in our group. Batman had nothing. Vitruvius had nothing.

A red light was blinking from the back of Emmet's leg.

"It's a tracking device!" someone called.

"He's led them right to us!" another person yelled.

"I had no idea!" Emmet called back, trying to clear his own name. "It was an –"

"Get them!" Bad Cop said from the top of the car.

"Run!" Wyldstyle said, and we obeyed immediately.

"To the Batmobile!" Batman said as we ran towards a window in the Dog. We arrived just in time to see a police helicopter shoot the Batmobile into oblivion.

"Dang it," Batman muttered.

Wonder Woman tried to get people to her own vehicle, but it also didn't work. There was nowhere to go.

Left and right, people tried to protect Emmet – and they were almost immediately captured or shot down. Superman and Green Lantern were stuck in a wad of chewing gum, for example.

"Come on, Batman!" Wyldstyle cried.

"Every man for himself," he said, trying to fight off some robots.

"Come on!" Wyldstyle tried again. Finally, Batman joined her, ripped off Emmet's tracker, and stuck it onto a robot.

Suddenly, I felt a shift – almost like an earthquake was hitting Cloud Cuckoo Land. But we were in the sky – we didn't get earthquakes. Which meant… _oh, no._

"They've hit our silly cloud stabilizers!" I called. "We have to get out of here!"

"Maybe we could build something?" Emmet suggested.

"I have an idea!" a high-pitched voice called. When I turned around, the spaceman from the Dog was standing in front of me.

"Hi!" he said. "My name's Ben, but you can call me Benny. I can build a spaceship!"

"We can't," Batman grumbled. "The skies are surrounded."

"Dang it," Benny said.

"Well," I said, trying to start an impromptu brainstorming session, "where can we go where we can't be found?"

"We could go underwater," Emmet said.

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Batman said. "We couldn't possibly go under–"

Suddenly, a lightbulb struck. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a feeling he was remembering MetalBeard abandoning Emmet earlier.

"How about we go underwater?" Batman suggested.

"Great idea, Batman," Emmet said sarcastically.

"Come on!" I said with as much cheerfulness as I could muster. "Let's build a submarine – with rainbows!"

We got to work, Emmet following us randomly.

"What should I do?" Emmet asked. "Can anyone tell me what they need me to do?"

"You can't do that," I heard Vitruvius say. "You must embrace what is special about you."

It sounded so cheesy, but it gave Emmet an idea. Suddenly, he was darting around, putting piece after piece together.

"There he is!" I heard a voice call. When I looked up, Bad Cop's car/plane was hovering over us.

"Come on! Dive!" Wyldstyle yelled.

We closed up hatch after hatch as the submarine plunged into the water. I wondered briefly what it would look like to be underwater.

It looked gorgeous. The entire room was bathed in a turquoise hue, and waves of light travelled through the water.

That's when I saw it.

It started as a single brick, floating through the water. Then a slow trickle, each brick one of the many pastel colors that I saw every day in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Then it became a river – a river of the wreckage of the land that I used to rule.

"My home!" I called out. "It's…gone…"

The balcony of the Dog floated by, and I felt something I had never felt before.

"What…what is this?" I wondered aloud. "It's like…the opposite of…happiness – no! I must…stay…positive…"

I took a few deep breaths and tried to think about some things I liked.

"Bubblegum…butterflies…"

Then I made the mistake of looking out the window just in time to see the Dog break apart in the water.

"Cotton candy?" I whimpered weakly.

I kept on breathing in and out.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…" I said. "Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…"

It wasn't working. Nothing could cheer me up – I had never felt like this before.

And then I heard another voice from behind me.

"Brown paper packages tied up with string," Emmet said.

I turned away from the window and looked at him.

"These are a few of my favorite things…" I whispered before running in for a hug.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, UniKitty," he said as I tried to keep the tears from falling. Carefully, he sat me down on what felt like a large couch.

When I pulled away, I realized that I was right. It was a couch, connected to another couch by vertical ladders.

"What the heck is that?" Batman asked.

"It's a double-decker couch," Emmet said sheepishly. "I kinda spaced out – it's the only thing I really know how to build. But it has waterproof flip-top seats!"

The crew looked at him like he was loony. I tried not to meet his eyes – personally, I thought it was a good idea.

"Wait…why are my pants cold and wet?" Vitruvius said.

I looked down to the floor, and I noticed a trickle of water flowing in. Then the trickle, much like the trickle of bricks outside, turned to a roaring river of water.

"The walls are crying!" I cried. Maybe the walls felt empathy for me? I doubted it, but it was possible.

"This is not how Batman dies!" Batman called.

"Get over here!" Emmet yelled. Suddenly, I felt his hand grab my leg, and he pulled me towards the double-decker couch – wait…what had he said about the couch?

 _It has waterproof flip-top seats!_ he had said excitedly.

"Get to the couch!" I called, opening one of the seats and climbing in. _Gosh, I hope this works,_ I thought.

And then the light around me disappeared, coating me in nothing but blackness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm a huge fan of _The Sound of Music_ , so I hope you enjoyed the reference. I always thought of that song whenever I watched this scene in the movie. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


	10. Let's Go With That

**Hey guys! It's been a while (and the original file with all of the chapters of the story was accidentally deleted from my computer) so here's the new chapter!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10:_**

 ** _Let's Go With That_**

 _Where is the Special?_

 _The Special and the Piece of Resistance are at the bottom of the ocean._

 _Wait, are you telling me you don't have him?_

 _Sir, my scuba team is looking for his remains as we speak._

 _Bad Cop, he could still be alive! The Piece could still be out there!_

 _The only remnant of the Special was a double-decker couch._

 _Wait, hold up. A double-decker couch?_

 _Yes, sir._

 _Really? So it's like a bunk bed couch? Is that what it's like? That's weird. If you're sitting in the top middle, how are you gonna get down without climbing over someone? If you're sitting on the bottom, and you're watching TV, are you gonna have to watch through a bunch of dangling legs? Who's gonna want to sit on the bottom? It is literally the most useless idea I have ever heard._

* * *

Once I could no longer hear the rush of water above me, I opened the seat a crack - and air rushed in, greeting me with a warm welcome above water. I opened the seat completely and looked around.

We were stranded - there was absolutely nowhere to go.

"CLEAR!" I shouted.

The others opened up their seats and poked their heads out.

"Well, we're alive," Vitruvius said, picking up one of the cups on the side and drinking from it. (I'm still not sure what was in it.)

"I guess the double-decker couch wasn't pointless after all," I said, even though I knew it had never been pointless in the first place.

"Uh…" Batman interrupted. "I don't mean to spoil the party, but we're kinda stranded in the middle of nowhere."

I looked around. He was right.

"I mean, it's not like we're able to just _Accio_ a humongous ship out of nowhere - OH MY GOD!"

He said this in response to a humongous ship - which came out of nowhere - that was heading directly towards us.

"Grab hold, me hearties!" someone yelled from the deck - _Metalbeard_ , I thought.

His metal hand, decorated with a shark, swept down and grabbed the couch - and it was a bit of a wild ride. I held on for dear life until we touched down on deck, the couch somehow staying completely intact.

"Metalbeard!" Benny cried, relieved. "I thought you said we were a lost cause!"

"Ye are," Metalbeard said. "Did ye not hear me whole story regarding the folly of this here enterprise?"

"It's kinda hard to _not_ hear when you're always yelling everything," Batman said under his breath.

"So why did you come back?" Unikitty asked, voicing the opinions of all of us.

"This bedoubled land couch," he said.

We all looked over at the couch, which Emmet was standing next to, astounded. As soon as he saw our gazes, he darted over to the other side of the couch, a proud expression on his face.

"I saw the forces of Lord Business completely overlook it - which means we need more ideas like it."

"Really?" Emmet said.

Metalbeard nodded. "Ideas so dumb and bad that nobody would ever think they could possibly be useful.

"Oh," Emmet said, dejected. "Uh, thanks…"

"What can I say except you're welcome?" Unikitty sang, darting over to Emmet.

"Not now, Unikitty," Vitruvius said. "So, Emmet...what do we do?"

An abrupt silence fell, mingling with the tension already hanging heavy in the air.

"Uh...well," Emmet said, "we need to think like smart, rational people - and smart, rational people would try to catch President Business off guard - doing something he wouldn't expect us to do."

I couldn't help but notice that Emmet was still calling Lord Business _President_ Business, as if he was still potentially a good guy.

"So what would he not expect any of us to do?"

We came up with a bunch of ideas, but Emmet shot them down before coming up with his own.

"We need to follow the instructions."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, and many of the other people followed my lead.

"I know, I know," Emmet said. "You guys' innate natures are to go _against_ the grain - that's what gives life its spontaneity. But sometimes, following the instructions helps us branch off and come up with our own recipes to make life fun. And even just following the instructions is making it so that we _don't_ follow the instructions of Business's plan to get us all killed. The last time we tried to do our own thing, it didn't work, and the only thing that saved us was a plan that was branched off of - have you guessed? - the _instructions._ "

Somehow, his plan was making sense.

"All of the previous plans to get inside were - from what I can tell - not really plans, just the infiltrators trying their hardest to get in and find a way to get the Kragle back. But when I was a construction worker - even when we had a plan, we could build skyscrapers. Now, you're all Master Builders - imagine what could happen if you had a plan! You could save the universe! So...who's with me?"

The silence returned, but for only a second before I raised my hand in agreement. So did Metalbeard. Then Batman, then Unikitty (using her paw), then Benny.

There was only one other person on board - Vitruvius. We all looked towards him.

And slowly, he raised his hand.

I looked back at Emmet, blushing a tiny bit. His face was flushed with gratitude, and I could tell that he appreciated this.

A smile on his face, he cried out, "Somebody get me some markers...some construction paper...and some GLITTER GLUE!"

* * *

Standing in the ship's control room, we looked at Emmet, who was standing around with the plans that he had drawn.

"Now, as tall as the Octan Tower is, it's still a skyscraper," he explained. "I've built hundreds - no, _thousands_ of these back home. I know where all the air ducts and hidden passageways are - we could definitely sneak in."

"But how will we get up there?" Vitruvius asked.

"In a spaceship," he said. Before Benny could start going crazy, he continued, "But not a _spaceship_ spaceship or a bat-spaceship or a rainbow spaceship - a regular, generic spaceship, just like all the other Octan delivery ships. And that's where the instructions come in -"

"And that's where we're in trouble," Batman interjected. "Your precious instructions say that the ship needs a hyperdrive - we don't have that."

"Maybe we could find one!" Benny said, always the optimist. Seriously, if his leg was bitten off by a crocodile, or crushed by a giant stamping machine, he'd probably just shake it off and joke that he'd have half-off pedicures for life.

"We can't _find_ one," Batman said, mocking Benny. "We can't just _Accio_ ourselves a hyperdrive - or a spaceship with one - out of nowhere - OH MY GOD, THE SAME BIT!?"

A circular spaceship was hovering outside the boat.

"Ya need to stop _Accio_ -ing everything," I said sarcastically.

"That ship...it looks... _familiar,_ " Emmet said, his face squinting in thought. I felt bad that he couldn't remember where he knew the ship (which was _obviously_ the Millennium Falcon) from - and I felt bad that I knew _why_ he couldn't remember.

The entire crew rushed outside to see who was in the ship - and we could see what looked like Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, and C-3PO (I think - I'm not a big Star Wars fan).

"I thought Han was dead," I whispered to Benny.

He gasped. "HEY! Spoiler alert here!"

"Wait," Lando said from the ship. "Who's that?"

He was pointing at me.

"I think we might be in the right galaxy," he continued. "Cause _I_ see a heavenly body."

"Who are you, Ron Weasley in Transfiguration?" I shot back. (I'm good with my Harry Potter references.) "I have a boyfriend, you know."

"Yeah," Batman said. "Hey, you got room for one?"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what? Are you trying to bail on us?"

"Look," Batman said. "If this relationship is _ever_ going to work out, I need to have the right to party with a bunch of strangers whenever I feel like it. It's in the Constitution."

"It's not -" I tried to say, but he used his grappling hook to soar onto the ship.

"I will text you," he called - and then he was gone.

I gaped. "YOU - COMPLETE - uh, BUTT - BRUCE - WAYNE!"

I have a feeling he didn't hear me.

Emmet looked over at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"You know," Emmet said, "you're an amazing person."

I looked over at him.

"And if Batman can't see that, then he's as blind as -"

His voice faltered as he realized that _as blind as a bat_ was not the best comparison.

"I know," I cut in.

He smiled. Suddenly, I saw a little something behind him.

"Batman?" I said. Emmet turned - and sure enough, Batman was there, holding the Millennium Falcon's hyperdrive.

"Hey, babe," he said, winking at me. "Those guys were really lame - I thought there would be at _least_ one girl there, but they were all...dudes. Even the robot and the furry guy. All dudes. And they just insisted on playing space checkers and talking about this guy who wears all black and has a mask and I _think_ is their friend's dad or something like that - it just was so boring."

"But won't they notice their hyperdrive is missing?" Benny asked.

"Nah," Batman said. "They'll be fine. Let's go back inside and hear the rest of Emmet's plan."

We began to walk back into the room, Benny whispering to Batman, "You know, space checkers is actually a fun game. You have to always remember where all the pieces are, cause as soon as you get out of the gravitational pull, the pieces keep floating away!"

"Okay, that actually sounds kinda fun," Batman said. "Although it should be called _bat-_ checkers."

"Alright," Emmet said. "Step 1 - LET'S BUILD A SPACESHIP!"

* * *

 _Alright, we need a red four piece unit over at the...Unikitty, you're supposed to follow the instructions, remember?_

 _Sorry!_

 _Oh, this give me the heebie jeebies!_

 _What do I even...? I can't...!_

* * *

"Step 2 - we pilot the ship to the Octan Tower and get past the dangerous - but also kinda cool - laser gate."

* * *

 _Space ID?_

 _I have a drive-on._

 _Who are you here to see?_

 _I'm here to see your butt._

 _Is that last name Butt, first name Your, or - OH MY GOSH!_

 _Pew - pew - pew - first try!_

* * *

"Step 3 - we break into President Business's collection of relics and steal some for disguises. Step 4 - Metalbeard and Benny will sneak into the fancy computer room and disable the shield systems."

* * *

 _Motion sensors triggered in Sector 12._

 _Ten-four._

 _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

 _Do it!_

 _Metalbeard, that was awesome!_

 _First law of the sea: "Never place your rear end on a pirate's face."_

 _I am the computer._

 _Cool! A talking computer! Please disable the shield systems._

 _Of course. There are no movies in your area with that title._

 _AGH!_

* * *

"Step 5 - Vitruvius will provide lookout. Step 6 - Batman and Unikitty will go and convince President Business to add one more thing to the Kragle machine - under the disguises of Bruce Wayne and Business Kitty."

"Bruce Wayne? Who's that? Sounds like a cool guy!"

 _I move that we freeze the universe. Could I get a second on that?_

 _I second. Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises._

 _We'd like to invest in your company. Your weapon to control the universe sounds super sweet, I must say._

 _It is indeed super sweet._

 _Cool! What kind of sound system does it have?_

 _Uh...sound system? Well, I mean, we have an iPod shuffle._

 _Wait a second. You're telling me that you have a machine to control the universe and you can't listen to tunes and surround sound?_

 _Embarrassing!_

 _Well, we...I mean, we...we need to get that done. I want eight foot speakers._

 _Great call._

* * *

"Then, once the instructions are printed, Wyldstyle and I will enter the Kragle room and install the speakers. Then I'll put the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle and save the - hold on, I didn't draw that. Is that...me exploding?"

"Oh...did I not mention that before? That when you put the Piece on the Kragle, it might explode?"

"But it might not, right?"

"Sure, sure. Let's go with that."

* * *

 _Attention everybody, incoming speaker delivery._

 _Ow!_

 _Who are you two?_

 _We are transfers from downstairs._

 _What? Excuse me?_

 _Your robot voice sounds an awful lot like a human voice..._

 _Give me a break. I've never been a robot before._

 _What do you mean? You have always been a robot! No, no, no. Do not listen to her._

 _What are your robot serial numbers?_

 _ **...**_ _Everything is awesome!_

 _No way! This is my jam._

 _This is also my jam._

 _Everything is awesome. Everything is cool..._

 _I don't want to sing the song - Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome when you're living a dream!_

* * *

 _Quick, let's go._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading the chapter! Fun fact about this one - the chapter was originally supposed to be narrated by Batman - and only involve the Hyperdrive incident - but then I realized that Wyldstyle's narration would allow me a chance to show the other parts of the story - the plan going into action._**

 ** _Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!_**


	11. Lucy

**Here's the next chapter in the story, written from one of my favorite points of view to write in. Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Lucy**_

I climbed into the vent just after Wyldstyle, my lips still vibrating from the impromptu beatboxing. The silver wrapping around me was starting to get itchy, and I was dying to take it off.

"I thought you didn't like that song," I said to Wyldstyle.

"I don't," she said simply, not looking down at me. We were climbing up a ladder now, getting closer and closer to the Kragle.

"Hey," I said. "I - I know you're - you're trying to put on this tough act, but - but I don't think you're... _really_ as mean as you're trying to seem."

"What do you mean?" she said defensively. "I'm not mean."

"You sure?" I asked. "Cause earlier, you were all like…"

I raised the pitch of my voice.

"'Oh, you can't be the Special, you're not a Master Builder, you ruined the prophecy…'"

I brought it back to normal.

"The point is, I don't think that's the real you."

Wyldstyle reached the top of the ladder and climbed up into the flat part of the vents. As I followed her, I could see the Kragle room from the window at the other end of the tunnel.

She walked over to the window and stared at the Kragle.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Cause...I've seen a lot of horror movies - and...uh, when someone stands so still like that, it's usually not a good sign -"

"Look, Emmet…" she said. "I - I wanted it to be me."

My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized what she had been thinking.

"What?" I said quietly.

"I wanted to be the Special - and I know, that sounds super mature, but...ever since I heard the prophecy, I wanted it to be me. To avenge -"

She paused.

"To avenge who?" I asked.

"To avenge _whom_ ," she said. "But...I had a really good friend - a Master Builder - who was helping me protect the Kragle. And then -"

She paused again.

"He...he was killed in combat," she said. "Just a few weeks before Lord Business came and stole the Kragle. A group of robots came - and he -"

She shuddered, the same way she had when recalling President Business's stealing of the Kragle.

"There was a bullet - a laser bullet - coming right towards me...and I panicked. I couldn't think of what to do - and -"

She blinked away a tear.

"And he came and - and jumped in the way - and -"

Her voice broke. I longed to hug her, or give her a pat on the back, or at least hold her hand - something to show that I cared.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, that isn't the worst part," she said. "Vitruvius - he's an excellent healer - and he was able to bring him back - but there was something else he had to take."

"What?" I asked.

"His memory," Wyldstyle said. "Vitruvius was able to salvage most memories, but the ones of him being a Master Builder - those he had to get rid of."

Her face looked pained, like she was trying to keep one crucial piece of information from me.

She turned to me. "You remind me a lot of him, Emmet."

I smiled.

"And...and every day since then...I wanted to find a way to avenge him. Batman helped me get through it, but it didn't help enough. I changed my name a million times, so that he wouldn't realize who I was if I happened to see him. I didn't want him to get tangled up in this again. But I was - I was right there, in that construction site, ready for my chance - and then it turned out to be you."

I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt guilty. I wished that I had just left Wyldstyle alone, given her her chance to avenge her friend.

"Well...when I met you, in the city, when you told me that I was the Special…" My voice cracked. "...and you said I was talented, and - and _important_ \- that was the first time someone had ever said something like that to me."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked. "You were the only one checking up on the place after the job was done, and nobody recognized you?"

I shrugged. "The point is...when you said that, I - I wanted to absolutely anything I could to - to make myself the guy you told me about."

She smiled and took off her robot disguise.

"Lucy," she said simply.

"What?" I asked.

"That's my real name," she said. "You asked, earlier - and it's Lucy."

For some reason, the name tugged at me in a weird way - there was something about it that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I took off my disguise. "I really like that name - and for the record, I like Lucy a lot better than Wyldstyle."

"You'd be the first…" she said. "But thank you."

She reached out her hand, and I went to hold it - but we were interrupted. Of _course_ we had to be interrupted.

"What are you two losers doing?" Batman said, hanging down from the ceiling upside down.

"Nothing, nothing," Lucy said, putting her hands down. I followed her example.

"I thought I'd help you guys - left the weird cat thing to stall," he said. I smiled - with UniKitty in charge, we were in good hands.

"We're good - but thanks," I said.

I looked through the window that Lucy had been looking through earlier. Across the way, I could see Bad Cop - and I could just barely hear him singing "Danny Boy" to himself.

"Okay, wait for my signal," Lucy said. "Good luck."

She turned to leave.

"Wait! Lucy!"

She turned back.

"I guess…" I remembered what Vitruvius had said, about the Piece potentially exploding once it was put on the Kragle. I figured that if it exploded, I would probably go down with it.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said simply.

She shook her head, her hair waving like it had when we had first met. "I don't like goodbyes - they're too final. I like - I like to say 'See you later, alligator.' It's something that -"

She couldn't finish her sentence, but I already knew where she had started saying that.

I smiled and nodded. "See you later, alligator."

She smiled back, but it had a mournful look to it. "After a while, crocodile."

She put her hood on and slid down the ladder.

I looked back at where Lucy had been just two seconds ago. Before, I had been completely committed to putting the Piece on the Kragle, no matter what it meant. Now...I wasn't so sure.

"Alright," I said, my voice shaking. "So, we need to be careful when we get in here - they have auditory sensors all over the place -"

"I read your stupid instructions, _Dad_ ," Batman said. "I know what to do - I've had a lot more experience than you."

I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't looked me in the eye when he said that.

I took out my walkie-talkie. "Benny, what's happening with the shield?"

"More if the shield knew what I was saying!" his staticky voice cried. A murmur came from his area, and then he screamed, "WHAT!? Where did you get _Where Are My Pants_ from? I don't even like that show!"

I chuckled and turned off the walkie-talkie, putting it back in my pocket. Across the way, I saw Bad Cop disappear from the controls and Lucy take his place, waving at us frantically.

"But the shield's still up," I observed.

"Then we'll just have to wing it," Batman said. There was a long pause before he said, "That's a bat pun. Because bats have - okay, I'm not explaining the joke. Because then it's not funny."

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, however, at Batman's ineptness at joke-telling. _Yes, bad bat jokes_ , I thought to myself. _No, Danny Boy._

"Let's do this," I said. As cautiously as he could, Batman opened the window and launched his Bat-Grappling Hook (or something of the sort) at a metal bar near the ceiling. We swung down, just barely missing the shield.

"Benny…" I whispered to myself. After a few moments, the lasers finally disappeared, and I jumped from Batman's arms onto the platform.

I walked up to the Kragle, nobody noticing me. The relic was so close - I could feel the power surrounding me, and an almost-magnetic force drawing the Piece to it.

I turned around and bent over, slowly backing up. Any second now, the Piece would click over the top of the Kragle - any second now...

And then, because I have the worst luck of anyone on the planet, I glanced at Lucy to see how she was doing.

She was doing fine - but it was the robot army, led by Bad Cop, that was behind her that I was worried about.

"LUCY!" I shouted - and immediately realized that the plan had gone completely wrong.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the chapter! This one has a lot of foreshadowing to the big twist, so feel free to guess!**

 **Also, I've recently listened to the musical _In the Heights_ , and is it wrong that I'm picturing Chris Jackson's character as Benny instead of the actual Benny?**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


	12. Something They're Not Telling Me

**Hi everybody! This chapter is one of my favorites - it's the twist that I've been waiting to reveal this entire time. (And, just a warning, there is a curse word in it - it's a metaphor, in a religious sense, but it's a curse word nonetheless, so I thought it would be good to warn you.) Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer - see Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

 _ **Something They're Not Telling Me**_

I felt myself slip as I reached out to Lucy, suddenly ensnared by Bad Cop's ropes. Before I could help myself, I fell from the Kragle, into the hands of a robot.

" _Intruders must be turned in_ ," it said, putting me down and tying me in similar ropes. I couldn't believe it - I was so close to saving the world, and yet so far.

After a few minutes of waddling, the robot pushing me forward, I arrived at the Think Tank, the others tied up next to me, being watched over by Bad Cop. The doors opened to reveal the entire crew of Master Builders imprisoned in black capsules, their heads touching glowing robotic arms - the whole picture looked like something out of a horror movie.

Vitruvius was lying facedown on the ground, President Business looming over him. I tried to remember the last time I had seen him - had it been however many days ago, when he had been talking about Taco Tuesday on my television? It seemed like so long ago - and President Business looked so different.

His boxy, unnatural hair had been either covered up or replaced by a large, pointy helmet with coffee cups as horns. A tie-shaped cape adorned his back, and humongous stilt-like armor functioned as legs.

Vitruvius looked up - well, I won't say _looked up_ , since he couldn't see, but his head turned in my direction.

"Emmet?" he whispered, incredulous that the Special could mess up.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Good work, Bad Cop," President Business said. "Robots, destroy this old man!"

He pointed at Vitruvius, who balked.

"Did you just call me old?" he said.

President Business nodded. "Yep."

"Well, junebug, I prefer the word -"

Before Vitruvius could finish his sentence, President Business picked up a round copper disc the size of his head and flung it at Vitruvius.

It hit Vitruvius's neck, and his head fell to the floor.

"No!" I yelled, waddling over to his head, which was rolling towards me.

"Emmet," he whispered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"About the prophecy?" I asked. "I know, I'm doing my best, but -"

"It's made up," he said.

The whole room went silent.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied. "I thought I heard you say the prophecy was made up -"

"I did, Emmet," Vitruvius said. "I made it up - it's not true."

My eyes widened.

"But - but then that means...I'm _not_ the Special…"

"Emmet, listen," Vitruvius said, his voice growing softer and softer. "There's something else - something that I've been hiding from you for too long."

What was he talking about? Was there something the other Master Builders weren't telling me? I looked at Vitruvius with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but his words - and his breath - caught in his throat. His glowing white eyes suddenly lost their glow and turned an endless black.

"No," I whispered. My eyesight was becoming blurry - I wasn't sure what it was, but a large possibility was the tears pricking my eyes, threatening to come out. I felt someone walk over and put their hand on my shoulder - I looked up to see that it was Bad Cop, a grimace on his face.

"Well, let me pick up the slack!" President Business said cheerfully.

Wait...what?

I looked up at him.

"So...there _is_ something they're not telling me," I said.

"Oh, yes," President Business said. "Something huge."

"Then what is it?" I asked. I knew it wasn't the best idea to ask _him_ , out of all people, but my thirst for knowledge was blinding me just as much as the tears.

"Well…" President Business said. "One among us was born with the talent of being…" He took a dramatic pause.

"Being what?" I asked.

"A Master Builder," President Business said.

My shoulders slumped. I had been expecting something like this from the very beginning - in fact, I wasn't sure how it wasn't obvious.

"It's you, isn't it," I said.

"Well…" President Business said. "Yes, I'm a Master Builder, _BUT_...there's another in this room."

I looked around. The only other person I could see was Bad Cop.

"Wait...Bad Cop's a Master Builder?" I asked.

"Well... _yes, him too, BUT_ there's one more!"

I thought for a second. I waddled in a circle, seeing who else could be a possibility for a Master Builder.

I turned back to President Business.

"I got nothing," I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" President Business said, yelling at this point. "Other than _me_ and _Bad Cop_ , who else who isn't outwardly a Master Builder is in this room?"

I looked around one more time.

"But there's nobody else!" I yelled back. "There's nobody else in the room except -"

My voice caught in my throat as I realized. Suddenly, Lucy's story, the emptiness of the _mind world_ that I had visited, _everything_ \- it all made sense.

"Except me," I finished. "So then I'm a…"

"You _were_ a…" President Business corrected.

"Fine, I _was_ a…" I said. Time stood still for a second as I admitted it.

"...a Master Builder?"

President Business nodded.

"But that can't be true…" I said. I turned to Lucy. "He can't be -"

"He's telling the truth, Emmet," Lucy said, staring at President Business. A small tear was running down her cheek - _she's thinking about her boyfriend,_ I thought. _She's thinking about...me?_

"You were one of them, and they kept it from you," he said. "You disappointed them, so they took your memory and your powers, and they kept us apart, made it so we couldn't be friends anymore. I took Bad Cop with me and left their group, and two weeks later the Kragle was gone - finally under my control. You became _you_ \- dull, boring, anything _but_ special. And now we're both fighting this battle again. So I'll give you a choice, Emmet."

I looked at him, not sure whether to be suspicious or pleading.

"You can stay with _them_ , the traitorous bunch who never told you who you truly were, and you'll all perish at my hand - or you can join me. _They_ will still die - but _you'll_ live with me, and you'll prosper under my new world."

Well, _this_ was not what I was expecting. Now, the decision wasn't whether to embrace being a Master Builder or not - it was a matter of life and death.

I looked back at the others in the group. Lucy was there, and so were Benny, and MetalBeard, and Batman, and UniKitty. They all looked at me, wondering what I would do with hopeful faces and tears in their eyes.

To be honest, I didn't know what to do.

I mean, these people were my friends - I didn't want to do anything that would hurt them. I knew it would break their heart if I abandoned them - and it would break _mine,_ too. But no matter what, they were going to die anyway - the main difference was the endurance of my lifespan. As a general rule, I prefer not to die - and yet…

Finally, I knew what I needed to do.

I looked straight at Lord Business.

"No," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" he said slowly.

"I said no," I said again. "These are my friends - I would never do anything to hurt my friends. And…"

I hesitated, knowing that this was something I could never take back.

"And I'd rather die with them by my side and have lived in my not-so-perfect heaven than watch them die without me and live in your perfect hell, Lord Business."

I heard Lucy gasp behind me.

"Oh...I see how it is," Lord Business said. "You and your friends don't deserve to live in this world - in MY world! It's about time you join them - in the inevitable prospect of death. Robots?"

An army of robots marched into the room, escorting my friends to capsules in the Think Tank. Lord Business picked me up himself, using ropes to tie me to one of his relics - a large square box in the center of the room.

"Bring me the Sword of Exact Zero," he said. He was handed a sharp grey knife, a little larger than the disc he had used to kill Vitruvius.

"Got you now, Brickowski," he said, making a swiping motion near my back. When I looked behind me, I saw him holding the Piece of Resistance, waving it around like a red matador flag.

"You know, this would be good in my relic room - WHOOPS!" he said, throwing the Piece against the window. The glass cracked, and the Piece fell through into the bottomless pit of oblivion. I could just barely see it fall out of sight, into the void of pink and green - and really, the universe should know. Pink and green never go together.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Lord Business?"

"Set the electric shocker to a hundred Mississippis," Lord Business said.

"Affirmative," the computer replied.

"You're very lucky, Emmet," Lord Business said. "You're going to have just enough time to see the Kragle at work - in your hometown…"

"NO!" I screamed, trying rapidly to squirm my way out of the ropes binding me. It didn't work.

"And Bad Cop?" Lord Business said.

"Yes, sir?" Bad Cop asked.

"You've been very loyal to me, and you've been very helpful in tracking down the Special - but you _are_ a Master Builder, and I can't risk a change of heart - plus, there's nothing else you can really do for me."

"What do you mean, sir?" Bad Cop said.

"I'm leaving you here to die," Lord Business said. "It's nothing personal - it's just business. _Lord_ Business."

He let out an evil laugh as he left the room. After a rumble from above, the screen lit up with at least seven different feeds of Bricksburg, and my friends - including some of the people from the construction scene - being frozen in time, helpless to do anything about it - as I watched, horrified and just as helpless as them.

"Emmet?" Benny said. "You'll...you'll think of something, right? Like you always do…"

I was too heartbroken to tell him that I couldn't. The Piece of Resistance was gone, along with every hope of stopping the Kragle. All of my friends were trapped, with death inevitably ahead. I was going to have to watch my hometown, the entire village of Bricksburg, frozen in place by that infernal Kragle. And Vitruvius…

A lump built in my throat as I thought of my friend - his adventurousness, his clumsiness, his...his strength...all gone, never to be seen again…

And then I heard a murmur behind me. I turned around - and I saw something I was _not_ expecting to see.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it - let me know if you guessed any part of the twist!**

 **Feel free to review, but please no negative reviews or cursing. (And please, NOTHING POLITICAL!) Thanks!**


End file.
